Under the shadow of the red moon
by Scorpina
Summary: Couldn't help myself! This is for the Bad/Garou vampire series. The red moon is upon them. It won't be long until Garou and Bad are pulled into the vampire war. However a new force has begun to make itself know... and they are eyeing Bad for their own selfish reasons!
1. Chapter 1

Under the shadow of a red moon

Chapter 1

"They're at it again…"

"Indeed…"

Atomic Samurai and Flash watched from a distance as Garou and Bad sparred. Well, not really sparred, the whole purpose of the exercise was to see how well Bad could summon Garou's strength. So far it's been few and far between. "Have you ever seen someone struggle like this?" Atomic asked. "As close as they are, he's the first to bond with such a powerful vampire, this should be like flicking a switch or something!"

"It's not that simple," Flash corrected. "You have to understand the difference between Bad and Garou. Bad is more in your face kind, he is brash and rather go in head first. Garou can have the same tendencies however, he knows when to hold back and observe before striking. Also, consider the skill set between them, Garou has spent YEARS dedicated to the martial arts. Bad has not. It's hard for one's body who has not done such training to suddenly do the same as a seasoned veteran." He paused. "It would as if you took up mechanics from Child Emperor and are expected to make a magnificent robot after a few mere sessions."

Atomic fell silent. "Shit…" he muttered.

Bad suddenly fell back. "I'm done… no more…" he called.

"We haven't perfected this yet! Bad we don't have a lot of time, where the hell is that fighting spirit of yours!" Garou demanded.

"Out to lunch…" his stomach growled as he smirked. "Apparently I need to join it."

Garou rolled his eyes as he helped Bad up on to his feet. "Okay then, let's try again after lunch. We don't have a lot of time, only a few weeks until the Blood moon. We need to get stronger!"

"Yeah, yeah, it ain't like I'm not trying!" Bad protested.

That was the problem. Flash has been watching them practice day in and out, and yet he has seen no real improvement. Bad can summon strength, move fast and that's the extent, he tends to do fists of flowing water when he no longer has his metal bat in hand. Yet why is this so difficult? Their bond is very powerful. He could feel it. However it appears there's a misconnection.

"Perhaps it's time we get Snek in on this. He may know more about it than any of us…" Flash said offhandedly.

Atomic agreed.

The two ventured off to another sparring room. Snek just emerged with Zenko and was smiling proudly. "The kid is good!" he announced.

"Great, what can you do with her brother…" Atomic asked. He explained everything he and Flash have witnessed going on, yet Snek rolled his eyes to it all.

"Shit! I don't need this right now! We're nowhere near ready, we don't have the numbers and we got allies backing out!"

"Backing out?" Flash asked.

"Garou's mother has explained to the gods that this isn't a power grab, but a family feud, there was no need to spill the blood of others for the sake of it. She has convinced all but two that this is true. Pig God, and the god of destruction…"

"Really? She couldn't convince him the least bit?" asked Flash. "I never considered the god of destruction to have that much perspective on something."

"Yeah, so our allies are backing out as it has been declared a family feud, despite the outcome it can bring, those who don't want to fight are free to back out. Yet the vampires tied to the families are obligated."

"What do we do then? If that's the case, we're at a great disadvantage."

Snek nodded. "I also have to go to the council."

"Huh?" the two swordsmen asked.

"The council of shadows? Heard of them?"

Flash froze. "You have ties to them?"

"Meh, more of a litigator." Snek explained. "Their king's body is dead and now they need a new one. Problem is with the shadows they are quite particular. Not to mention, they want a strong king in placement, the past few have been weak and feeble to say the least. Doesn't help that Garou's mother has been giving them a host for said king for the past few hundred years…"

"Wait, the shadows are tied to Garou's mother?!" demanded Atomic.

"Yes… and no. She grants them a king, what she doesn't know is the body dies but the entity doesn't, her offering is imbued with her influence and attempts to use the shadows in her favour, problem is, when one become king of the shadows, all magical influence is taken away… and something else. So brainwashing and what not and whatever she used to make them look strong. Which is why the king dies rather quickly, they are tested and many don't even pass the first test."

"Uh… huh, so she has been distracting them?" asked Flash.

"Yeah, while trying to take possession of them. If one does that… it's game over!"

Atomic nodded. "Not even I can cut a shadow…" he muttered.

Snek nodded. "It's a difficult process and one I don't take lightly, let alone care to do considering what needs to occur. None the less, if we get the shadows on our side, our forces go up over ten folds. We could outnumber Garou's mother's army easily!"

Flash froze. "Shadows are that powerful?"

Snek glared at him. "Could you imagine the army one could make out of them? Problem is most of the time, they can only use the shadows of the deceased since they are no longer bonded to a body…"

"So… when is that meeting?" asked Atomic.

"I got to bring Garou with me due to his own shadow powers, perhaps he can convince them to join…" Snek paused. "Oddly enough, they are insisting Bad goes as well… strange if you think about it…"

Snek sighed aloud to it all, there was so much going on with little progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bad took his fill from lunch… then Garou took his fill from Bad. It was strange as the human monster licked his lips shortly after his meal. "My God, how come you taste SO GOOD!" he purred.

Bad rolled his eyes, despite his outburst of euphoria over his latest feeding, Bad got use to the 'compliments' in a sense. After all, it's not like he's going to be stopping any time soon. But, he was curious about something. "Hey… what do I taste like to you?" Bad asked.

Garou smacked his lips as he lapped up the remnants of the blood. "Huh… well, to me it's like a three course dinner, with dessert and an ice cold coke to wash it all down with. Essentially, you taste what I like to eat. But mainly, that aftertaste of coke is just what gets to me the most. Damn delicious!"

"If you two are done…" came the tone of a very annoyed Snek. "I need to borrow you both for a moment, we got to speak with the council of Shadows."

Garou rolled his eyes. "Damn council again…"

"I gotta go too?" asked Bad. But then he shrugged his shoulders to it "Eh, not like I was doing anything else today. Besides, I find Garou ain't taking as much blood as he usually does, he may get hungry later and this seems like a drag on event."

"You don't have to tell me twice on that." Muttered Snek. "Okay, we got to go now though,"

Garou and Bad stood up, yet Bad was quick to realize something, he leaned over and whispered. "How do we get to this council or whatever?"

#

Snek had to turn back into his true form for this meeting. Bad froze to the sight of the Class A hero in a serpent form. "What? You haven't heard of a Naga before?!" he demanded of Bad as he continue to stare oddly.

Bad snapped out of it. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"Lay off Snek, he's still new to this." Protested Garou.

Snek signed and nodded as he turned out the light to the room. Bad froze until the floor began to glow in odd rune symbols! "What the…"

"Close your mouth" whispered Garou, yet Bad was too stunned until Garou's hand clasped over his lips. The room filled with a dense fog, then, the gravity shifted. It felt like going down in an elevator really fast! Yet when it stopped, Garou removed his hand. Bad froze as he saw Snek stand before five cloaked men, at least, he thinks they are. They looked like human, however they were made of smoke by the looks of it. Strange sounds came from Snek, it mimicked that of the language used in Harry Potter when one talks to snakes but more like a harsh and inaudible whispers.

"What… the hell…" Bad whispered.

But Garou shook his head to him. He has to keep silent.

The conversation must have intensified as Snek began to hiss louder and flail his arms. Suddenly he stopped and sighed aloud. "Garou…" he called yet sounded rather defeated. "They want to speak with you…"

Garou stepped forward and began to speak the same as Snek just did. It was a little rough but he managed to hold a conversation. All the while, Bad peered about. Despite the darkness, he began to see things clearly, vividly… this wasn't just an empty space… it was a throne room! There were pillars, carvings on the wall and other shadows waiting against it. He was curious as he began to peer around, wondering why these shadows only sat and wait. Are they anticipating something?

Bad suddenly jumped as Garou's voice spiked. Snek even had to step in and appear to demand an answer. "NOW?" Garou demanded. "You do realize what is happening in a few weeks? I cannot lost this now! You promised my father…"

He froze as the shadows spoke, Garou sneered as he turned away defeated. Snek was just as flustered and tired. "Let's go, we're wasting our breath."

Yet before they left, Bad kept feeling something staring at him at a distance. It made his skin crawl as the floor lit up once more. They returned to the room they were in as Snek turned on the light, he was visibly upset. "What the hell!" Garou demanded. "They won't help us because we can't help them just now, AND they are taking the shadow power back!"

"Wait, what?!" Bad demanded.

Garou sighed. "The summoned creatures I used to stop and kill my uncles with… that's theirs, well part of it from the shadow's abilities, it was originally an offering they made my father when he came into great power… they promised that to him, and now, they took it back… after all it was for him… not me."

"Those assholes!" protested Bad. "What do they expect from us?"

"A stronger body for their king to use" muttered Snek. "Look, this ain't the most glorious part of the job here. Yet, every so often, the King of Shadows needs a new host body, he has to have a vessel to reside in. If he doesn't his power is leeched out and can accidentally make other creatures stronger that are connected to shadows. Vampires for one." Snek explained. "Normally I find him a body, mainly a criminal on death row or something since when he takes over, that whole person's consciousness is shut down and off. Nothing remains of them the king takes full control." He sighed and said it bluntly. "It's called a living death."

"Harsh…" muttered Bad.

"Yeah, well, better than offering an innocent person. I have neglected this duty for the past few hundred years since I've been keeping Garou safe, not to mention my offerings aren't accepted all the time to say the least…"

"Huh?" Bad muttered.

"You see, there are other members of our diverse community who are trying to earn favor with the council of Shadows. You do that, you got an unlimited army to say the least. Yet, none have made an offering worthy enough to gain favor. It's for the best either way I'm not mad on that, but as of late… Garou's mother has gotten into this…"

"Wait, my mother?" Garou demanded. "The Shadows have never liked her! I know for a fact!"

"Well, she's made some good offerings to them! She has been using the strongest warriors of the vampire guard as a contribution. Problem is, the stronger the body the more they favor them. Which is why they took your power… Garou, if you win, it is returned, if not… the shadows will support your mother after the war…"

Bad froze. "Shit!" he hissed, but then pause. "Wait, if that's the case, how come they ain't favoring her now? If she has been giving them a body for their king. Why are they holding back on helping her?"

Snek smirked. "You're not as thick headed as I thought!"

"HEY!"

"Bad has a point, what's going on Snek?" Garou asked.

"The problem with a vampire body is that it's brittle." Snek explained. "Despite the amount of clout they have, the shadow king also takes on its weakness. Shadows can go into the sun after all but they need that protection of a physical body to do it. Vampires under your mom's control don't got that."

"So, we got some time… if they took my power, what little my mother possesses must have been taken away as well." Garou said.

Snek nodded. "Needless to say they are looking into the outcome of this, in the mean time, I better look for an offering, for now, we keep an eye on this… let's hope we can work this to our advantage."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bad felt at a loss.

He wants to help out however he can, yet this was beyond his understanding. The Shadows are far more complicated than he anticipated. So, he decided it was best to spend his time doing what he does best.

Thrashing monsters!

It was a rather busy day today, yet each time a monster appeared, he took it down in no more than three swings. Much to the people's relief, yet as Bad walked away, he couldn't help but feel a chill go through him. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. He shrugged it off for now and kept going, it was a busy day after all!

#

"Three tigers, and four demons… Shit…" Bad announced as he got home.

Garou was in the kitchen of all places making dinner with Zenko. "At least you've been productive." He said and sighed. "I'm worried…"

Bad froze to Garou's tone. He's never worried! Zenko however appeared just as concerned. Has he been telling her things he shouldn't be? Bad slowly made his way into the kitchen, a massive dinner was waiting for him of teriyaki chicken and rice. "Garou… you ain't saying stuff you should be in front of my sis are you!?" Bad demanded.

"I already know, I am a seer!" Zenko snapped back. "Big Brother Bad… we need a way to help Garou and Snek… this is a lot for them to take in and to do alone."

He nodded. Question is, what can be done? Bad took a seat at the table as Garou explained the situation. "I got a small legion on my side, we also have a few werekin that didn't take the scapegoat option, and the few human heroes who know the truth… but that's all… Mother has the backing of my brothers and the vampire guard. My brothers are no threat except for Amai, the guard on the other hand are very skilled at what they do. Flashy Flash caliber."

"Goddamn it." Muttered Bad.

"We are going to have our backs to the wall, that's certain. Snek is going to try to convince the Naga to join, but once again since it's consider a 'family affair' they are not obligated to do anything of the sort, Nagas are not exactly the fighting kind unless you really piss them off."

"How do you do that?" asked Bad.

Garou thought about it. "Well, there are many ways, a whole civilization was taken off the map after someone thought it was 'fashionable' to kill and skin a Naga children for accessories… that war lasted a mere three days…"

Bad froze. "Three days!?" he demanded.

"They are quite skilled, in both magic and battle techniques. But mainly, their magic is on a whole different level." Garou said as he spoke so casually about it. Bad on the other hand couldn't wrap his mind around it, so he made a note to himself.

Don't piss off Snek!

"Garou… what will happen now?" Zenko asked with worry in her voice.

"We will press on, no matter what, we can't call a time out saying we don't have enough members on our side." He said. "Besides, Mother won't play by the rules either. No doubt she is using every underhanded tactic she can to gain legions. Many don't know the full story as to what happened to my father, and many do consider me to be the bad guy here… Huh… not the first time that's happened either." He said with a small smirk.

Bad sighed. "I'll train harder tomorrow," he vowed.

Garou nodded. "For now, eat up and get some rest, you did work hard today."

Bad nodded as he took in his dinner. It's a damn shame though, normally he comes home, eats dinner and goes straight to bed. He hasn't spent much time with Zenko to say the least, but at the moment, it can't be helped. "Sis… when this is all said and done. We're going to go on a vacation!" he vowed. "We'll do every amusement part we can find and all the rides!"

She smiled. "I would like that a lot!" she said. "But rest up big brother Bad, we got work ahead of us"

He nodded and struck off to bed.

Bad sighed aloud as he stripped himself down and slipped into sleeping bottoms, he tucked his metal bat under his pillow as he always did and hit the bed, his eyes closed instantly, sleep was easier to come by tonight.

Yet, as he slept, he couldn't help but feel the air grow thicker around him…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The dream was weird.

Bad found himself standing in a room of darkness, yet there was nothing there, no one around him and yet, he couldn't help but feel this creeping sensation come across his back. "Whose there!" he demanded. Armed with his bat, he looked about, but couldn't find anything. Nothing out of place as of yet.

"Weird ass dream…"

BASH

Bad was hit from the side hard!

He rolled himself on to his feet as he turned to face his threat.

CRACK

He was blindsided again!

"OKAY ASSHOLES WHO WANTS SOME!" he demanded.

Left, right, up, down. Bad was struck time and time again, yet he refused to yield, his eyes began to clear as he saw them, figures of the monsters he defeated earlier today. He licked his lips with anticipation. "Oh, you want round two? Bring it!" He went offensively, his bat striking the beasts fast and hard. They were quick to fall and not get back up again.

Suddenly, Bad paused as he looked about and heard a strange voice. "Acceptable"

"Huh?" Bad said aloud. "Who the hell is there!"

There was no answer that time, Bad suddenly felt his head swim, next thing he knew he snapped up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. "What the hell kind of dream was that?" he whispered to himself. Looking to the clock, he found that it was only 11pm. A blessing and a curse. He was wide-awake now, but could still fall back asleep.

Before he flopped down in bed, he froze to a presence!

Standing in the corner of the room was Garou, and he appeared worried. "Are you okay?" Garou asked of him.

Bad paused. "How long have you been standing there?" he demanded.

"Just got in now." Garou said, yet sounded worried. "I sensed something off and came here…"

'He was worried about me' Bad thought. "I'm okay, just a nightmare…" Bad said offhandedly. But then he looked at his arms. He didn't have scratches there before…

#

Bad went back to sleep, and yet throughout the night he felt the air once more grow heavy around him. Pressure began to build around his body, yet what woke him was the vice like grip that suddenly came over the left side of his chest. His heart raced as he sat up in bed. Bad froze to it all, worried something was wrong, but then, as quickly as it started, his heart settled once more.

"BAD!"

He jumped as Garou returned once more, it was four in the morning and yet it appears he never went back to sleep. "This time I felt that!"

"Heartburn…" Bad said.

Garou however didn't agree. "No, it was something else… let me taste."

Bad nodded as Garou came to him gently he bit into his shoulder and took a mouthful of blood. A moment of pause came from Garou as he swallowed. "You taste… different… not oddly different, but… different…" he said. Garou even appeared puzzled to it all.

"How… different?" he asked.

"You have a darker… richer." Garou explained. "It's not bad at all, it's improved, and yet… why?"

"Training?"

Garou shook his head to it all. "That wouldn't do it…" a pause came over the Human monster as he peered away rather embarrassed. "Can… I stay in your room from here on?"

Bad was stunned to the request, was he that concerned for him? "Look, I'm sure it's nothing man, really. Let's just sleep on it for now… separate rooms" he insisted.

A disappointed nod came from Garou returned to his room. When the door closed once more, Bad felt a small twinge of pain in his heart again. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered.

Flopping back down on to the bed, he tried to sleep once more, yet it was elusive to say the least. He woke up once more but noticed it was six in the morning. He wasn't going back to bed any time soon. He was in a haze as he woke up, and ventured to the kitchen. His feet shuffled across the ground. "I got to make coffee, breakfast, take out the trash…" he muttered.

He wondered the kitchen aimlessly, he assumed he was nowhere near the coffee machine when suddenly a hot cup landed in his hands. He mindlessly drank it as he sat at the kitchen table, in his daze he found himself already eating breakfast. "Morning Big Brother… WHOA!"

"Huh?" he muttered.

His eyes finally cleared up, the coffee kicked in as he realized the kitchen table was full of food! Pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, everything one could want for breakfast sat before him. "Huh, guess Garou was up before me… or was I that out of it…" he said.

Zenko began to help herself to it all as Garou wondered in. He yawned and stretched himself out before pausing. "Huh, you beat me to breakfast huh?"

"Yeah," Bad muttered.

"It's good," snickered Zenko.

Garou however cautiously took a seat next to Bad. "You feeling okay? Any different from yesterday?"

"What happened?" Zenko asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Got a bad dream is all, then I had a bit of chest pain, nothing serious, probably heartburn."

Garou however didn't share the same optimistic look. "I think something happened last night. I KNOW I sensed something off, but I can't put my finger on it…"

Bad continued to eat as he listened to Garou explain a brief moment of pressure came over the house, he thought it was a vampire or one of his brothers trying to make a strike against them, yet the power quickly vanished. "My family isn't able to hide their auras easily, even me. However this one vanished as quickly as I felt it."

There was a concern from Zenko as she looked to her brother. She was trying to find something but appeared confused. "I see it now too… but… it's extremely faint," she said.

Instantly it caught Garou's attention. "What does it look like?" he asked of her.

Bad didn't seem too concerned to it all. Since it was just the morning and everyone is on edge because of the vampire war yet to come. He was oddly calm about it. Zenko however couldn't really describe what she sensed in her brother, as she said, it was too faint to be noticed. Bad however shrugged it all off. "Let's just move on from this, it's probably nothing."

Garou didn't agree, not the least bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They went to the association that day for their training. Snek was already on hand with the humans, intensifying their combat skills. Bad paused as he peered in and saw Lightning Max literally run around the room like a streak of lighting! He came off an electric charge as he landed a roundhouse kick against a dummy.

BOOM

It exploded!

"Whoa…" Bad whispered.

Stinger was able to harness the power of water through his bamboo shoot, he was able to rise up over the masses and come down with a huge tide wave! "How…" Bad asked as he pointed into the training facility.

Garou smirked. "You think vampires and werewolves are the only mystical creatures that exist in this world?" he snickered. "Snek has been gathering samples and offerings from other powerful mythical beasts. They won't enter battle nor show favourites in those fighting. HOWEVER, those who have pleased them and have assisted them in the past are given trinkets, parts of the beast that they do not use but are aware of their power." He explained. "Snek has spent decades… even longer building relationships with creatures greater than himself and I. He has proven to be a great friend and a greater ally in one's time of need. These are his gifts, and he chooses to share them. Nagas can be notorious for hoarding treasures like this…"

"You've spoken about the Nagas before." Bad said. "What makes Snek so special? I mean, besides the obvious, is he the only one in the association?"

Garou nodded. "As I said before, Nagas can be hoarders. They gather anything of value either in knowledge, power, weaponry or trinkets from rare and mystical beings. They can fight if need be, you don't dare go to war again them unless you have a sound battle plan. I witnessed that once before."

Garou explained shortly after learning his martial arts, Flash insisted he speak with the one who records the family's history. He had a run in with Snek once before but after that, he never saw him from that point on. Garou arrived in their land to speak with the master of the Nagas when a solider came in announcing that the missing child was killed. He was unaware of the situation; it perhaps explained the tension in the room when he went and how distrusting they were towards him. Yet when the soldier return and explained about the deceased child, all eyes turned to him. Garou was accused of killing the little one, when Snek stepped in. vouching for him and his dignity.

"Nagas man, don't ever piss them off. Despite how strong I was, they would have given me a hell of a fight. The soldier also stepped in and explained that I didn't do it, after all, he showed the council what he found. The skin of a child was sent to them, in the form of a hat." Bad froze to the news, he shuttered yet at the same time he was angry with that happened in the past.

'Who kills a child!?' he thought to himself.

"Apparently a tribe of demons thought it was funny when one of the Naga children became lost in their territory gave them the right to kill it. They skinned her alive no doubt and sent the skin back to the elder in the form of a hat… There was not a word sent back to the demons, instead, three days later. The Nagas attacked… and destroyed the whole city of demons in a single swoop. Not one Naga died, but every demon was killed." He explained.

Bad did a nervous gulp. "Since then, any time someone has tried to declare war against them, the Nagas send them a hat made of demon skin… as a warning to those who dare to threaten them."

"Shit…"

"Snek is a strong exception to the rule. Despite being one, he doesn't hoard his treasures or knowledge; he feels it needs to be shared. In doing so, the treasures become far richer than being in the possession of one. He only does it when absolutely necessary and knows without a doubt what he gives won't be used against him or others for the sake of power."

Bad never knew that about Snek. He always thought he was just a guy out to make a name for himself and thinks he's king shit with his Biting snake Fist combat. When in reality, he's been observing and protecting the people the only way he knew how.

Training finished for the day with the human heroes. They came out sweating and yet pleased to their progress. "Well done boys, tomorrow we add another hour on to training! You're still walking, we need to do this until you pass out!" Snek announced.

"Sir yes sir!" they legion announced.

His sights turned to Garou and Bad. "Now… you two… let's see what progress as been made."

"Don't hold your breath…" muttered Bad.

#

They sparred for hours, and for the first time. Bad kept up!

Strike for strike, kick for kick, Bad was able to keep up with Garou and even land counter strikes against him. Snek was watching everything from afar with a notepad in hand. He said nothing as they went on for two hours straight. Garou was even impressed.

"Finally syncing?" Garou asked.

Snek shook his head. "His eyes didn't change. Perfect harmonization occurs when Bad's eyes matches yours or yours match his. This isn't syncing." He announced.

"Then what the hell is it?" demanded Bad.

"Shadow mimic." He said without hesitation.

Garou froze. "Shadow mimic? How could he possibly know Shadow mimic?!"

"That's… what I want to know." Snek said offhandedly. He approached Bad oddly but fell oddly silent. "You need to come with me."

Bad froze, as Snek was quick to grab hold of Bad, drag him to one of the medical rooms and demand he strip down to his boxer shorts. "You for real!?" he demanded.

There was a glare on the face of the A Class hero, he was not joking to say the least bit!

With a sigh, Bad began to strip down. He was reduced to boxer shorts as Snek turned into his Naga serpent form. It was a rapid change from being human to serpent, a puff of smoke and Snek was half human, half snake! Then, the examination began. He first did a once over of Bad, his forked tongue whisked pass his lips, taking in Bad's scent, all the while he wrote down notes. Then, Snek began to check under his arms, chin and inspect the flesh.

More notes.

"What the hell are you looking for?!" Bad demanded.

Snek said nothing as he suddenly came before Bad. His eyes were demonic as he stared into his face. Bad froze, unable to move at first until Snek pulled away shaking his head. "Snek, man, what the hell is going on!?" he demanded once more.

The notepad put down, he sighed aloud. "The shadows are interfering." He said in a defeated tone. "I found an offering, but the council stated they already choose a host for the king. They NEVER choose a host for the king, it's brought TO them. Garou was suspecting they may have done something to you. Someone was eyeing you oddly when we were there just yesterday."

He froze to the news of it.

"I thought someone was, a creepy sensation went down my spine…" he shuttered at the thought. "So… what does it mean?"

Snek sighed aloud, "I don't know," he said. "I am worried though, if the shadows are trying to take you as the host for their king, there is little I can do. They are that powerful Bad… Garou doesn't even have any pull with them!"

"Wait, if they have me… wouldn't they help Garou then?"

Snek shook his head. "Despite the attempts made to earn their favour, the shadows do not like to show their allegiances, nor do they make packs. They prefer to tease those who wish to gain it in order to obtain more. They wouldn't lift a finger to help Garou if they have chosen you as the host… but remember Bad, you lose EVERYTHING if that's the case. You experience what I call a living death. You have no control over your own body, your words or senses. The only sense you keep is sight. You will see everything happen, but be powerless to do anything about it."

Bad's heart began to race in his chest. "Shit…" he whispered. "I got to be sure then that this ain't happening!"

Snek thought it over for a moment, he then went into his bag that he took along. Searching through it, Bad froze as he was pulling things out of something so small it would barely hold a lunch. Weapons, tools, trinkets, stones they laid out on the floor until his arm vanished into the small pouch. "There!" he said with great success. He pulled out a simple yellow stone and nodded to it.

"Shadow canceller. AKA sunstone!" he announced. "Wear this, shadows stay in the darkness and can hide even now under yours. Wear this, you cast no shadow, they cannot follow you."

Bad didn't hesitate as Snek took a necklace and popped the stone out and replace it with the sunstone. Satisfied, he pass it along. Bad wore it right away and found his shadow vanished. "Thanks man."

"Yeah, well we can lose you before this war even starts! Be careful and if anything happens, you tell me right away!"

Bad nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day went on as usual.

The training continued along side Garou, yet it was strange. He was still keeping pace with him, matching him move for move, as if their bond was getting stronger. However, the more they sparred, the more Bad felt he wasn't in control of his arms or legs. Garou was worried as he called off the rest of the session. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

Bad was conflicted. "I don't know... I mean, you just saw me, since when the hell do I keep up with you?!"

Garou nodded in agreement, Bad couldn't have improved this much in little time. "Let's get lunch." He announced.

A meal didn't exactly make him feel any better, despite his favorites being present, Bad ate and yet didn't feel like eating. When he was done, Garou took his fill of blood, but even then, he stopped mid way. "You do taste different." He said. "I already feel full and I shouldn't be."

"Something's going down… I need something to beat the snot out of!"

An alert went off through the association. Level demon threats in City B. "I got this!" Bad called.

He rushed to City B and found a massive wolf like monster on the run. It was a quick strike with the bat that put it down for good. Yet as quickly as it happened, Bad felt he needed more to do, this wasn't helping his frustration. Stranger still when he turned his back, he decided to peer at the monster once more. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?

Why doesn't the corpse cast a shadow?

He sneered at the thought. "This better not be happening to me… This can't be! I've been through enough shit as it is!" he muttered to himself.

The rest of the day he was on patrol. Bad took out any and all monsters that stood in his way, but, that creepy sensation came over him once more. He was being followed still, yet whoever it was, wasn't a shadow to say the least. He paused for a moment before his eyes turned to the darkness of the streets.

He saw him.

A skinny looking dude with a purple scarf. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

He turned and gave a very creepy smile. "Someone who could be your friend… but that depends on you" he said as the smile continued to grow.

'_God, I didn't think anyone could arch their lips that far_!' Bad thought. But he remained on edge.

His hand firmly on the metal bat, he continued to glare at the stranger. "Who the hell are you?" Bad demanded.

The stranger smirked. "I could ask you the same thing… But you can call me Sonic, as I said. I can be your friend… or your enemy, it's all going to depend on you from this moment on."

Bad glared at him. "Pass" he announced and continued on, yet as he walked, he was quickly cut off by Sonic.

"I don't think you understand the situation you are in my friend, and rest assured, it's only going to get worst before it gets better," he warned. "You are being watched… very carefully right now among others."

"I ain't going to be a host for no shadow king!" Bad snapped.

Sonic's smile grew once more. "Oh, that's not for me to decide. Besides, you are but one of many that could be up for such an honor!" He said in a teasing tone. "The King of the Shadows is very particular as to what body he wants… you must have caught his eye. I am among one of his best warriors to say the least, which means to me, he has great interest in you!"

Bad sneered. "I ain't interested in a new job, thanks. Get lost!"

He stormed pass Sonic once more, yet this time, the ninja didn't follow. "Remember what I said about me being a great ally or your worst enemy, aim for the ally aspect. It is my job from this moment on to protect the likes of you, don't take it for granted…"

"I don't need…" Bad turned and found he was already gone. "Protection." He paused, the movement he possessed, no doubt Sonic has a connection to Flash. Perhaps it's time he speaks with Garou's bodyguard…

#

He waited in the evening, after dinner and Zenko went to bed. Bad went outside and paused, he could sense him. "Flash… a word please?"

He appeared out of nowhere, Flash stood and appeared concerned. "You met Sonic," he said right off the bat.

Bad nodded his head. "Who is he? He moved a lot like you, is he a vampire guard?"

Flash shook his head no. "You need to understand something, where I came from, they raised us to be killing machines, not just for the vampire legion. We go where we are purchased. Other covens and guilds of mythical beings need protection and we are to do that job, I was chosen by Garou's father. Sonic was chosen by the shadows as their servant among many others. Once we are taken into that coven, there is no going back. I cannot work and become a shadow guardian, nor could Sonic become a vampire guardian."

"What the hell…" muttered Bad.

"Sonic and I use to be spar mates, we learned well off of each other until our paths went in different directions. He has also been training himself hard, apparently he keeps facing an opponent with far greater strength and power than himself. But now, he is tasked in protecting and keeping an eye on you. This is concerning to me."

"And me"

Bad jumped as Garou lingered outside the living room window, he heard everything. "So it's true, the Shadows are trying to take Bad aren't they?"

"Sonic is a strong indication of that." Flash paused as he turned to Bad. "What did he say to you today?"

"Apparently, I ain't the only one the Shadows are looking at for a host to the king… is there really nothing we can do about this? Snek gave me the sunstone to hide my shadow…"

"The king's power is great and beyond my own, especially he could turn anything that casts a shadow into a warrior."

"It's an advance for of Necromancy, instead of controlling the body, they control the shadows, which is the essence and soul of a being. The shadow is capable of fighting, and yet it will lack the body that can be destroyed, depending on the strength of the king, these will always regenerate until he runs out of strength. But when it's recovered they are summoned again and again until the battle is over." Flash explained.

Bad froze. "Shit…" he whispered. "What do I do?"

"You tell me, anything that happens to you. I don't care if you have a nightmare or anything, I HAVE to know!" Garou demanded.

Bad nodded in agreement. Flash also stated he will maintain vigil at night, yet there was something in his eyes that appeared, making Bad believe the efforts are all in vain.

He can't think of that now, he has to think of staying ahead of this, Zenko needs him! Garou needs him as well, the vampire war is on their step and he cannot afford to be swept up into this!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sleep

Bad just wanted to sleep.

His mind wondered as he tried to make sense of everything throughout the day, yet he hoped that this was merely a formality and the Shadows will leave him well enough alone soon enough. Yet, as his eyes closed for the night, he felt the tightness in his chest once more. Heavy, cold air began to sit on him as he swore he felt a light mist come over his body.

His dream was as vivid as ever!

His eyes shot open as he found himself in darkness, but it wasn't him, his body appeared like nothing more than black smoke… a shadow… he's a shadow?! He tried to move but found himself unable to, if anything his body was trapped in a thin veil of smoke. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

Looking about, he found others. Different monsters, creatures all trapped as he was and appeared like nothing more than shadows. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" He roared.

None of the others bothered to look up, they appeared defeated and submissive to the trap they were bound to. "LET ME OUT!" Bad roared.

It appeared.

A massive silhouette loomed over them, Bad felt how powerful it was, the pressure it has castes upon them was strong, and yet, compared to the others, Bad wasn't feeling it. "HEY ASSHOLE, LET ME GO!" he shouted aloud.

The mysterious being turned and peered down at him. "_Curious… curious… I was told of this one…_"

"You talk huh? Let me go!" Bad demanded. "I ain't got time to deal with the likes of you. I got a war to prepare for and a sister to protect, let me go!" he demanded.

There was no face to this being, and yet, Bad could feel it stare down upon him. "_You… are quite strong aren't you? Yes, a half vampire, very rare and yet, very strong… bounded Garou no less…_"

Bad sneered, he turned his attention along to the others trapped with him. There were werewolves, Nagas, vampires, and creatures he has never seen before. "Where did they come from?" he asked himself.

"_My offerings are not limited to the vampires, these are prisoners of war given to me by those who have captured them. If they are not to my taste they are still not wasted, for they become my legions in their failure to become my body_." The king explained.

"You're a sick bastard!" Bad shouted. "These guys have not wronged you and yet you are going to use them like this!"

The Shadow king laughed. "I do enjoy a good offering, the stronger they are, the stronger my legions become, it won't be long until I have enough to wage war myself, then the world will become my shadow!"

Bad froze, he struggled even more in his prison. "HEY, YOU GUYS HEAR HIM? YOU WANT THIS!" he demanded.

"Give up boy…" came the voice of the Naga. "He is far too strong, we are no match for him. Accept your fate with courage and dignity."

"Fuck that!" Bad snapped back.

He turned to the Shadow King. "I ain't going down without a fight!"

**GASP**

Bad snapped up in bed, in a cold sweat no less. He quickly checked over himself and ensured he was still in control of his body. With a sight he tried to understand what he just saw, what he witnessed. The living death Snek spoke of was true wasn't it? Worst still were those who are trapped just as he is, powerless to do anything and yet at the same time, they are submissive and given up hope of ever breaking free. "He has to be beaten… somehow!" Bad thought.

#

It was something he didn't want to do, but figured it was worth the try anyways. Bad got up and out of bed, he patted himself dry from the sweat before venturing towards Garou's room. He opened the door and slowly crept in. 'Perhaps he can help keep the Shadow King at bay in my mind.' He thought. Bad won't lie to himself either, he had always thought of this. After all, Garou has suggested they share a bed. Bad thought it was weird at first, but the more he has been around Garou. The more comfortable he felt. With that, Bad slipped into the bed. The moment his head hit the pillow, Garou rolled over and wrapped his arm around him. "I knew it…" he muttered lowly.

"Shut up and sleep." Growled Bad. His eyes closed, and for once, he slept and dreamed of life with his sister and Garou when this war is finally done and over with.

#

The next morning.

Bad was the first one up again.

He ventured to the kitchen, coherent this time. However he froze. Just like yesterday there was food and coffee already made. "Who or what is doing this?" he asked aloud.

Garou was the next to wake and notice the table set. "Bad?" he asked.

"Not me man, someone is making us breakfast. Question is, who?"

He was cautious as he went over the food. Garou smelt every bit of it but picked up no sigh of tainted food or poisoning. "It's safe, but still, who is doing this?" he muttered.

Bad however decided to sit down and eat as his stomach roared in hunger. As he ate though, he was compelled to tell Garou about the vivid dream he had. He explained it all in great detail, and it only made him worry. "Shit the bastard did to it!"

Bad nodded. "I ain't the only one trapped." He said. "There are werewolves, vampires, Nagas… others I have never seen before too. Can we help them?"

Garou solemnly shook his head no. "When one is under the power of the Shadow King, escape is impossible. Freedom will be taken and servitude to the king is absolute. I have never seen or heard of anyone who has been released by the king let alone an offering that has lived to tell the tale of it all… Bad…"

"I'm going to fight it!" he growled. "King or not, I ain't giving my life up for that dark fart of a bastard!"

"We will speak with Snek today, perhaps there is more we can do…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they found him, they told Snek everything that has happened. Since then, he fell rather silent and pulled out every book he possessed on shadows, the legions and even fairy tales. Snek went around reading, devouring the books at rapid speeds in hopes of discovering something… anything of the sort to help Bad. Yet the longer he took, the grimmer Bad felt. There was nothing that could be done, was there?

In the end, Snek sighed out in defeat. "I got nothing… absolutely nothing…"

"This ain't over!" Bad vowed. "What if I fight him?"

Snek smirked. "Fight the Shadow King? You remember that thing you did a day or so ago, the shadow mimic?" he asked, Bad nodded. "King's power. He only has to touch your shadow to know every move you make, how you fight and your power. It's that bad, Bad. And even if you don't get chosen… you are still going to be taken as one of his legions."

Garou shook his head to it all. "There has to be more to this, there just has to be!" he said. "Why would the Shadow King come after Bad of all people, knowing damn well who he… is…" his voice trailed off, Snek appeared to have come to the same conclusion as Garou did. "Mother…"

"Goddamn it!" Snek growled. "She made YOU her offering!"

"How else would the Shadow King have known about Bad? Despite being with us at the meeting, he wouldn't bother with those he considers 'underlings'. No offence Bad."

"None taken… still… what the hell!" he demanded.

"Mother is trying to cut down my legions however she can, she must of 'offhandedly' mentioned Bad to the Shadow King. Let's face it, out of all the others, Bad is top choice isn't he?" Garou asked.

Snek nodded in agreement. "Whoa, hey, I ain't THAT special!" he protested.

"You are the first vampire match in a few thousand years, bounded to Garou no less so you can share his power. You are young, prime and can fight. Yeah, if I were the Shadow King, I would take you over all others as well. But it's also not up to the king…" Snek said.

Even Garou froze to the news. "What do you mean?"

"Flash told me about the Bad's stalker… Sonic he's called. This is also how the King choses his bodyguard. Sonic is here to protect the body of Bad, others like Sonic will come and try to kill him in hopes of increasing their chances that the offering they are protecting are chosen…"

"I can't catch a damn break!" Bad protested. "What the hell do I do now?!"

"Flash has already indicated to me that Sonic is one of the best in the shadow legions, if not thee best. However, we will keep vigil no less…" Snek paused, as did Garou. Bad felt a pressure come over his head, as the ground no less began to tremble.

The door opened to the room, Pig God appeared.

"I was just about…"

"With me Metal Bat," he said sternly.

Bad gulped his pride. "Did I upset him somehow?"

Garou shook his head, but he too was fearful, he has never heard that tone in Pig God before, who usually speaks in a gentle tone. This… this was serious…

#

Bad was quick to answer the call, he followed Pig God down the hall without a word, he was taken to a whole different side of the Association he never knew existed. It was then Pig God turned a corner… and vanished!

"What… the hell…" he muttered, it appeared nothing more than an empty hallway, yet when Bad walked forward, he was somehow taken into a massive and yet darkened room. Pig God was seated and invited Bad to have a seat as well. "Hey, look, I'm sorry about…" Bad suddenly gasped, he fell to his knees as he suddenly lost all control of his body! His heart raced in his chest as the pain spread throughout his body.

The sunstone he wore, shattered!

He felt his body move, and yet unable to control his own movements, felt himself adjust and shift until he sat across from Pig God in a rather dignified manner. His hair, once stood on end… suddenly drooped down and covered his face. He felt the surging power course through his body, until he felt words forced out of his mouth. "_It's been a while_…"

Pig God sneered. "Why are you doing this, Shadow King?" he demanded. "Of all times and places, you have come and try to take a good friend of mine into your legions. Answer me,"

Bad felt the smile spread over his lips, he could see and hear everything but couldn't speak out himself, yet. His own voice was used. "_I got tired of waiting for pointless offerings. What has been given to me is nothing but pitiful and weak excuses of bodies, yet this one… this one has been far superior to the past ones. I can feel its vitality, youth and power coursing through it. Such a perfect vessel to say the least!_"

"You will vacate his body immediately." Pig God demanded. "Or else"

"_Or else what_?" the Shadow King spoke in defiant. "_What will the great Pig God do to the likes of me!?_"

There was no expression on the face of the S Class hero. He merely leaned in and said in a rather startling tone. "What becomes of you will be no one's fault but your own. You accept the consequences of your own actions… and take the punishment without a battle."

The King laughed aloud to the threat of Pig God. "_You… you… HAHAHA_!" he cackled. "_You honestly believe that this mere Halfling has any chance against the likes of me!_"

There was a smirk on Pig God's face. "Don't say… I didn't warn you." With that lights came on, Bad felt his body jolt as he regained control of himself. He was out of breath and sweating buckets from the incident.

"What… the… fuck!" he demanded breathlessly. "Pig…"

"Bad, listen and listen to me well… Fight him when the time is right." He said.

"What… you want me to fight the king of the shadows?!"

"I have great confidence that you could win." Pig God said with great certainty. "But, you need to wait until the time is right…"

Bad shook his head to it all. "I heard and saw everything… but I couldn't do anything at all!" he protested. "How the hell do I fight against that?!"

"Bad…" slowly, he peered up into the face of Pig God who offered a confident smile. "Trust in yourself, and in what I say." He peered down to the floor and saw the shattered sunstone. "I will replace that for Snek, but it is no longer needed, it was doing no good for you anyways…"

Bad stared down at the shattered stone, it wasn't protecting him the least bit? Still, he sighed aloud and nodded to Pig God, from this moment, the fight for his body is on!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Garou paced the floor in worry, he turned to Snek wondering if this was all, somehow his fault. He shook his head to it all, as Snek merely watched on as Garou rambled. "What more could I have done? Was I too brash? What if this is all a mistake? Did I HAVE to bond with him in order for me to survive off of his blood? What happens if the Shadow King wins? What then!?"

"Garou…"

"Snek… this is all my fault!"

"It's not… we know your mother is underhanded, and I didn't suspect she would got this far to do it. You need to understand one thing, even if Bad is possessed, the Shadow King MUST fulfill all contracts made between it's host. Including one that is bonded to you."

"That's my worry though…" Garou said.

Snek suddenly began to think things over, but suddenly he appeared terrified. "Oh dear God… oh GOD WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS!"

"Snek?"

"Garou… listen to me… this is an assassination attempt!"

He froze to the news as Snek explained. "Shadow King takes possession of Bad, becomes your new bond. We already told Bad what would happen if you died right… so that would mean…"

Garou's eyes widened. "Shit… Shadow King gets dad's power!"

"Yeah… meaning, the world falls into darkness, he will obtain bloodlust and darkness and bring about the end of all living creatures… SHIT, and we can't say anything!"

"What do you mean?"

"How would you stop the Shadow King from doing this?" he asked in a deadpan tone.

"Kill the Shadow King," he replied defiantly.

"And a more sensible idea?"

Garou thought it over until he realized, they would have to kill Bad!

"Snek… we can't, I won't!" he protested.

"No, we won't let this happen… but we need a way to defeat the king. I got to research this, and if I do… I neglect the training of others." Snek then paused. "What did Pig God want with Bad?"

He shrugged his shoulders to it all, not even he knew. Yet, he felt a strange pressure come off of the S Class hero. One he hasn't felt let alone a tone he never spoken before either.

Bad returned a short time later.

Garou was about to ask him what happened, but he said nothing about it. "I don't want to talk right now, let's get lunch and train some more."

He merely nodded as he and Bad left to eat. Snek was left to his studies, yet at the same time training the others.

#

Bad ate in silence, he wasn't nearly as hungry as he usually was, but there was so much on his mind. He felt what it would be like to be possessed by the Shadow King, to live that way for the rest of his life is beyond torment. How could he? He would never hold his sister again, never be able to tell her how much he loves her. His actions wouldn't be his own anymore, and yet, he will see it all unfold. Hear everything as it happens.

"Bad…" Garou said gently. Slowly he peered up from his meal, there was a look of worry in the eyes of the human monster. In fact, there appears to even be tears forming in his eyes! "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this… I never wanted this to happen!"

"Dude… whoa, hey, it ain't your fault… well… it's sort of your fault, but not completely!"

In his stammer he got a smile out of Garou who quickly stopped the tears, he couldn't let anyone see him cry to say the least, not now. "I have to help you somehow… anything I can do… I want to help!" he announced.

Bad nodded, but not even he knew what to do. After all, Pig God gave him no such advice as to how to defeat the Shadow King, as well, Bad knows he's not the only one trapped in this cruel game. If he were to break free, what of the others? They can't all deserve such a fate, do they?

"I'll figure something out, Pig God thinks… he thinks…" he paused, unable to bring himself to even say that Pig God believes he could defeat the Shadow King. How? He wasn't certain. However, Garou was hanging on his every word.

"Pig God thinks… what?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing. I will do everything I can to fight him. I have to… for our sake!" Bad said.

Garou nodded. "For now, let's keep this a secret, we can't let anyone else know about this. I don't want you in any more danger than you already are…"

Bad paused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

He didn't say anymore about it. How could he? Garou kept silent, yet it pained him as he saw a lost and confused look on Bad's face. Bad suddenly had his hand over his heart as he stared at Garou. "This is eating you, isn't it?" he asked. "Garou, don't hide this from me! I can feel your pain, so spit it out!" he demanded.

He couldn't.

Instead Garou got up and rushed out before Bad could follow suit. He can't know the additional danger he is in.

He just can't…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bad needed some air.

Everything is coming down on him all at once. Worst part is, he can't do a damn thing about it. In his walk away from the Association, he began to feel that presence again. He stopped for a moment and turned. "I know you're there asshole!" he shouted. "Show yourself already!"

"Not yet… somewhere more… secluded," the voice replied.

Bad sneered as he walked his way to City B. He found a dark enough alleyway and stood there in wait, but he kept to the light. Creepy thing was, his stalker was hiding within his own shadow!

Sonic.

The wicked smile spread over his lips. "So, do you understand now?" he asked as the smile continued to inch wider.

"I don't understand nottin'!" Bad snapped back. "For one, why the hell are you following me? You living in my shadow?!"

"No, that's ridiculous, I won't be until the king has chosen his body and if it is you!" he said and snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

Sonic's smile lowered but didn't vanish. "You are clueless aren't you? I am not the only one at work here…" Sonic said as he began to approach Bad rather oddly. "You remember me saying I could be your best friend or worst enemy?" he asked, Bad nodded his head. "It's because right now, there are others like me after you, out to kill you in hopes that the body they are protecting on behalf of the King is chosen. You see, the honour of becoming the Shadow King's bodyguard, is not to be taken lightly, it will permit us to keep our bodies and not be rendered into shadow minions!"

Bad went silent.

"Shit!" he protested. "This ain't right!"

Sonic nodded. "It's high time it came to an end. I am but the last of my ninja brethren. Flash has destroyed the village that raised us, now, I wish to see it through. Ninjas maybe tools, but we also have a purpose of our own desire. I can help you!"

Bad froze to the news. "Help me? Help me what? Become the host of the Shadow King? I don't want that! We got differences as to what goals we want to achieve here!"

Sonic smirked. "Indeed, but whose to say that the Shadow King cannot be dealt with?"

This peeked his curiosity. "Go on, I'm listening…"

The grin on the ninja only grew. "Take into consideration this, the other hosts have to be eliminated… leaving only you, when the Shadow King tried to take possession of your body, you fight back and resist him with all your might! The king needs a host to walk the earthly realm, if he doesn't and is touched by sunlight it is instant death!"

Bad wasn't quite following him on the notion. "So what?" he demanded. "I still got to take the risk here! How do you expect me to fight off the King of Shadows and make him leave my body!" he demanded.

"I never said the method was easy."

Bad glared at him, besides, how does he even know he is being told the truth?

Suddenly, Sonic moved, he reached out and pulled Bad to the ground, yet as he turned, Sonic deflected shurikens and daggers! There was a barrage of them, Bad didn't even see them coming!

When it was over, Sonic glared. "It appears you have been discovered… no matter, this is far from over anyways…"

Bad slowly got himself up, yet froze. His right hand was in the darkness of the alleyway, yet, why was his hand turning black?

He quickly wrenched himself out of the shadow and into the light, the blackness on his hand turned to mist and wisped away. Still, the sight wasn't the least bit pleasant. "Shit…" he muttered.

Sonic peered from the corner of his eye. "Can't be helped," he announced. "The Shadow King's influence is strong, it draws in the darkness to strengthen him. It's best you avoid it for now, until we can get this resolved."

We?

"What makes you think I am going to trust you? Yeah you just saved me a moment ago, but still…"

"Trust me or not, I have a job. And the job doesn't end until either you die, or the King gains his body." Sonic said defiantly. "Now again, I could be your best friend or worst enemy, it all depends on you!"

Bad sneered to the notion, picking himself from the ground he decided to move on. Sonic however grabbed his shoulder. "Where the hell are you going?! You're being hunted as we speak!"

"Back to the association!" he growled. "Besides, I got to tell Snek all of this."

An intrigued look came over Sonic. "The Naga? Huh… I only heard rumours about him…"

Bad began to feel a pit in his stomach. Could this ninja also target Snek? Perhaps the association is a bad choice to return to, if Sonic is able to come and go as he pleased through his shadow, Bad maybe setting people up for an attack. "Better still, let's go elsewhere. I know a few places that I can hold up in for a while."

Sonic appeared suspicious. However he agreed with Bad's terms… just as Bad's stomach roared.

"Shit, hungry already…"

"You will be able to eat in peace, the other assassins are not to be seen by mortal eyes, if that occurs it is dishonorable. Besides, they are to be silent and unnoticed like the shadows they are… I will escort you to where you wish to eat, from there… well, you must be cautious. I won't be always able to help you." Sonic suddenly vanished. Bad however pulled out his phone and made a quick call to Garou.

"Meet me at Munch and Lunch… I got to talk to you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bad got to the restaurant without incident. However, he was on edge now. He began to sense things ever since Sonic pointed them out. The chill down his spine is an assassin following him, the goose bump indicate they are near by. His sense began to go into overdrive, despite Sonic not having a scent, he is picking up on other smells.

For example the weapons they use.

Despite many of them being throw away items, the metal smell on them are distinct. Those with swords may clean them after usage, but the blood on them still lingers. 'That's how I got to stay a step ahead of these bastards' he thought. But all these discoveries he had to keep to himself. Sonic after all is within his shadow, how much has he listened to and relay to the Shadow King from all this?

He was in the middle of lunch when Garou appeared. People stopped and whispered as he entered the restaurant… ah, that's right, the stigma of being the Human Monster has not been forgotten. Yet when he came to Bad's table and sat down, the minds of everyone appeared to have settled.

"Why didn't you return to the Association?"

"Why did you run off?"

Silence befell the two. Garou hung his head as he appeared to try and think things over. His leg that he had crossed over the other began to fidget oddly, which annoyed Bad to no end. "You going to say something or act all weird again!"

Garou sighed. "I am trying to understand everything. I thought… I thought this would have been a simple thing to resolve and I was dead wrong about it!" he said. "My father had great influence with the Shadow Council, how he obtained it I don't know, but I know he did… and I have nothing. No influence, no say… nothing. If my father were here… he could have ended this without problem…"

"He ain't. It's why we are in this situation to begin with." Bad muttered as he took another mouth full of lunch. The chicken Cesar salad was pretty good. "Look, you can't go depending on your old man all the time to fix things. Trust me I know the feeling when it became just Zenko and I. It has to be resolved by your own power and merits. They ain't taking you seriously since you never thrashed villages in a single night to say the least!"

Garou smirked. "You got a point. I have only scratched the surface of my father's power."

"And I am just scratching the surface of mine with our connection…"

The two sighed aloud in defeat. Then, Garou began to laugh. "We're pathetic aren't we!"

"And how!" Bad snickered. "Yet the world continues to shit on us…"

Garou tried to think things over. He was drumming his fingers oddly as his leg began to twitch about once more. Suddenly, he slapped his hand against the table. "Then we get stronger!" he announced defiantly.

Bad smirked. "You're answer for everything…" but then paused. "Then again my answer to everything is bashing it to death."

Garou snickered, but then, another strange pause came over him. "You going to introduce me to your friend there?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"That guy in your shadow… friend of yours?"

Bad smirked. "Don't know yet, hey, Sonic, you gonna join us?"

Not a word came from the ninja, but then again he didn't want to be revealed in public. "Maybe later, he did save me from an attack… but I should have heard that coming." Bad paused. "I should have heard it coming…"

Garou signed and nodded. "I've been speaking with Pig God…"

"Whoa… not one more word!" Bad warned.

Garou was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look man, I got something in my damn shadow… who else could be listening to us?" he asked.

The discovery was one not to be taken light, but judging by Garou's reaction, this was something important. {_Telepathic then?}_

Bad nodded as the two appeared to sit in silence but spoke through each other's thought. {_I got a feeling there is more than one person listening in on our conversations now a days. Shit man, how did this get so complex_!}

Garou nodded. _{I fear this is just the start of it all too. If the Shadows are getting involved, they must know something too. The conversation I had with Pig God earlier, I was telling him I may be of no use in this war. I remembered how mother got the drop on father. Despite the blood moon strengthening vampires. My father was tried. I know when mother attacked him, she poisoned the tip of her blade. However, it just occurred to me now that father was not at his best in that time… I fear I may have inherited that}_

_{Goddamn it! Then why the hell are we going to war!?}_

_{She has gathered her forces to give her the best advantage… I am worried that those who have come to help us… I am leading them to their deaths… I don't want their blood on my hands_!}

He has never seen such a look of worry come over him like this before. Bad felt the pain in his heart, which must be the burden Garou is under. He prefers to fight his own battles needless to say, perhaps this is why he also prefers to work alone. No one else will get hurt under his watch. {_They had a chance to walk away}_ Bad said. {_This is going to sound cold man, but hear me out. We gave them a chance to back out and leave. Warning them if they got involved there was no way out… we gave them a fair warning. Now, they have to face the consequences of it_.}

Garou didn't agree with the notion. After all, the heroes have always been after him, he understands why many of the heroes remained. Why would the human monster wonder so freely though the Heroes association? Bad, just picked up on the thought and realized that as well. If he were any of the other heroes and suddenly sees Garou walking about as if nothing happened before… damn right he would want an answer to it! He cringed at the thought of it all, not to mention he began to feel the burden even more that Garou has fallen under.

_{I worry for you the most}_ he confessed. {_Halflings who taste blood on the blood moon like this, will turn them into a full vampire. You will be consumed by blood lust and it's unstoppable. Many go mad in that times, I have seen a lot die too. I cannot risk you falling into such a state, let alone turning completely into a vampire_!}

_{I ain't backing out!}_ Bad snapped back.

Suddenly, Bad paused as he realized everyone was staring at them oddly. People paused from their meals as were rather confused. "What the hell are you staring at!" he demanded.

They turned back to their meals as Garou snickered. "Apparently our silent conversation is freaking them out… you are very expressive with your eyes, you do know that?"

Bad smirked. "I guess that would be weird for them to see if we are having a conversation they can't hear."

Garou smiled as well, but then paused. "We've just been surrounded…" he whispered.

Bad began to feel it too. It was a faint presence he felt before, before Sonic deflected the projectiles aimed right for him. "What do we do?"

Garou stood up.

"I'll take care of it."

He was about to leave, when Bad grabbed his arm. "You need something before you go from me?" he asked.

"Here? Now?!" he whispered in shock.

"I don't give a damn, you want some or not?"

Garou nodded, but he needed to make a scene. "We're going to fight here, clear the people out and make sure no one is in harms way… make it good" he whispered.

Bad smirked…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BASH

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Bad shouted. "You got the gall to show your face around here!" Bad roared. He had just grabbed Garou and suddenly threw him into the wall of the restaurant. Instantly people got up and out of their seats as Garou peeled himself off the wall. He smiled that wicked grin as he took his stance.

"You haven't changed a bit hero… the hunt… is on!" he said in a sinister tone.

Bad turned to everyone there. "Run… NOW" he ordered.

People rushed out of the restaurant, no doubt the Heroes association is going to be getting the bill later, but to keep up appearances, Garou pounced and knocked Bad through a table or two, and smashed up a few of the booths. By the time the place was empty, Garou appeared rather pleased with his work.

"Not bad… could have at least taken out half the counter top…" he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, later. Get your drink and let's get ready."

Garou was quick, he took three mouthfuls of blood before nodding he was ready. Bad felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He began to sense these things now.

Garou wasn't as tense as he was, he stood rather lazed as the lights in the restaurant began to burst, one by one. When it became shrouded in darkness, the windows were suddenly blocked out, black tar bombs burst against the glass, blocking out all the sunlight.

Bad and Garou stood at the ready. What little light there was, highlighted their stalkers. "So, the rumours are true… the chosen one for Garou… is now a vessel?"

"He's no one's vessel!" Garou said defiantly. "The king has no claim to Bad, he was never an offering!"

"Oh, but he was, wasn't he Galewind?"

"Indeed Hellfire… indeed. It makes no difference to us, after all. We have our own to protect for the sake of our King. But, it doesn't harm to take out at least the top contender…"

"Top contender?" Bad whispered.

"You see, the King has expressed how… favourable he is to you… he has never been offered a Halfling before… an ageless body, frozen youth at the peek of perfection… he could live forever in such an offering! Never again will he have to seek out another to use to only bide him a few years of time… such a perfect sacrifice…" said Galewind.

Bad sneered to them all. "He ain't getting a perfect vessel! I ain't going to help him become whatever the hell he wants to be!"

He paused as more and more of these shadow ninjas began to appear in the darkness. Soon, he was surrounded. Garou appeared to be observing everything for the moment, yet kept his lax state. "You are too calm, son of the plague." Said Hellfire. "Why are you so calm?"

Garou smirked. "Simply put, those who are under my leadership and influence… I am able to obtain and use their abilities to say the least. So… there's… one… two… three…" he paused as he counted up the ninjas. "Ah, eight of you. Three of us…"

"Three?" asked Galewind. But then smirked. "Oh, you mean that one in the shadow don't you?"

The smile spread across his lip. Garou snickered. "No… not him… do I include him too?... make it four against eight… you can back out now while you can."

"Or what?" one of the shadows demanded.

SLASH

The head rolled off to the side, Atomic appeared behind them. "Just like shadows, ghosts can move without being noticed too…"

The ninjas were quick to strike back. Bad held his own against two, he began to feel Garou's power surging through him, it gave him the edge needed to survive to say the least. Even his eyes turned yellow from the incident!

Garou took out two on his own, striking them hard enough in the arms that they were unable to wield their swords. Two more became beheaded as Flash appeared, Atomic managed to hold off the other legions that tried to arrive from the darkness. The four stood their ground, and yet, Bad wondered, why wasn't Sonic part of this fight?

The shadow ninjas were reluctant to retreat, but did so out of embarrassment. "This… isn't over… you just proved he is a worthy contender for our master… Be wary Son of the Plague! Your match… will no longer be yours…"

They vanished from sight, Bad however was far more pissed off than before. "SON OF A BITCH!" he roared in anger. "What do we do? What the hell do we do now!" he demanded.

Flash was silent, Atomic as well. Garou on the other hand said. "We will face him, and fight him together. I will not have him take you from me, or Zenko!" he vowed.

Zenko… his reason for living, and to fight each and every day, Bad could only bring himself to nod his head in agreement. He will continue to fight this Shadow King with every fibre of his being.

"We best get going and ensure that no one finds the bodies." Flash announced. "Garou… you may want to partake in what blood remains. They still have strength and could possibly offer you some power before the war."

He was reluctant to, but he nodded his head to the suggestion. "Very well, get Bad home for me please?"

Atomic nodded. "I'll do it, let's go kid."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Night fell.

Bad was tired out from the day's events, more so than he thought he would be. Sleep was the only thing he had on his mind, and for once, he wasn't fighting the sensation. After dinner, he announced his departure for bed. Garou was about to suggest they share a room tonight to be safe than sorry, but Bad insisted he was fine. "I just really need to sleep man, that's all."

Garou merely nodded as Bad went to his room. He collapsed on to the bed and passed right now.

Unfortunately, the moment he did, he felt himself walk in that familiar prison of darkness. His arms and legs were pinned, trapped in a wall of shadow! "Son of a bitch! LET ME GO!" he shouted, but for once, the shadow king was nowhere to be found. He saw fewer creatures trapped too compared to the last time. "Hey, what's going on, where's everyone else?"

No one but the Naga would answer him. "Killed." He said in a hesitant tone. "And it appears we maybe next…"

"Killed… what the fuck man! Why are they killed!"

"Same reason why those shadow ninjas attacked you today. Galewind, is guarding my body as we speak, the others that were killed off, died because their guards were slaughtered by you and your friends."

Bad froze. "Oh God…" he whispered.

"Don't feel bad about it," the Naga insisted. "They would have died either way, even after when this is all done, we are going to parish and be inducted into the shadow legion. Bad, is it?" he asked.

"Yeah… how do you know…"

"Snek," he said plainly, he didn't explain anything farther than that. The Naga paused. "You may call me Jima." He said. "I am a proud Naga warrior, I sacrificed myself for the sake of my men against a threat that I couldn't stop, nor could my people…"

"Shit man, sorry…" Bad said meekly. He looked about. "Where the hell is the Shadow King?"

"Testing out a body… yours."

Bad froze. "For real!?"

#

The controls were simple. The Shadow King has used a human body before, and yet, this one… this one was remarkably different compared to all others. Slowly, he sat up within the bed, peering down at the arms and admiring them. "_Such strength flows through this limbs… remarkable…_" he whispered.

He must test it farther!

Venturing out of bed, he wondered to the bathroom. Curiosity got the better of him as he looked to the mirror. When he takes command of a body, he find the appearance alters slightly. This human had his hair brushed up and back in a slick design, yet when he is in possession, it droops down and covers a good portion of his face. His eyes, a soulless black with a glowing blue retina shining from within, as thick black veins could be seen under the skin around them. His teeth became jagged as his hands turned black as night. "_Yes indeed, such a fine specimen…_" He left the bathroom but then turned his sights to the window. A greater test drive was needed.

He climbed out and hit the ground with relative ease. The Shadow King began to walk the human world for the first time in many years, so much has changed and yet, he could see his own kingdom being built upon what man has created. "_A new kingdom… in the land of man… no one would have thought it would be possible_" he said.

As he walked, he felt the heart in his chest racing. The mortal was trying to resist him. "_Such vigor in this one! It's been a while since I have had a vessel attempt to fight me for their very being! No less, one who fights, makes the conquest all the more satisfying to me_."

He ventured through the shadows with ease, one moment he was in an alley, the next, on top of a skyscraper deep in the heart of the city. He peered over it and smiled to it all. "_Yes, this will make a fine kingdom_!"

The Shadow King paused as he heard them. He turned his head just far enough, but with a mere twitch of his fingers, his stalkers froze, he pointed down to the earth and they were forced to bow before him. "M… My King! I am so sorry!"

"_Silence Hellfire_!" he scolded. "_I am merely testing this body… I may only get a brief understanding of it before I take it over completely. Still, I wonder though what can this boy do?_"

"Do… do we leave you sir?"

"_Yes, for another wishes to speak with me. Be gone_."

With that, the shadow Ninjas vanished. He waited only a moment longer until he arrived. A smile spread across the lips of the Shadow king as he turned and faced the son of the Plague.

"_Garou… my… how much you have grown_"

His eyes were blood red, his fangs bared as he unleashed a blood lust roar. "GIVE HIM BACK!" he demanded.

The Shadow King smirked. "_Oh? Are you threatening me now as well_?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME AT ONCE!" Garou demanded. "He… is my match. There is a pact in place among all that when one is discovered for the plague they do not interfere! You signed that pledge as well!"

There was no look of concern let alone pity on the face of the king. "_Indeed I did… but that was for your father's sake, not yours. The contract does not transfer to you in his death… don't you know that_?"

Garou froze. "Despite the fact I have his power, his blood lust and still you will deny me this? You will risk the world for the sake of a single body!" he demanded.

The king toyed with his own fingers, picking the dirt out from under the nails and smiling. "_Indeed. I've grown a liking to this one. His voice in fact is the main draw. He sounds rather confident in himself all the time… I like it_."

Garou shook his head. "Please… let me find you another body to have. Let him go… I beg of you…" Garou said. "I will give you whatever you want, please. Release him"

The King sighed. "_You have nothing I want, Garou. This is what I desire. And you cannot go around making Halflings like this one can you?"_ he asked. "_Besides, could I not be an asset to your war?"_

The question made the young vampire pause. "You will fight on my side?" he questioned. "Why would you?"

"_Why? Because, as you said… he is your match. Therefore he is on your side of the battlefield isn't he? Grant me this, allow me to participate in your feud with your mother. I owe her nothing for her offerings have always been tainted to me. Infusing them with mind control magic in hopes of gaining me to her side, pathetic if you ask me!"_ he laughed. "_Now then… do we have an agreement? I may dwell in this Halfing's body… until the war is over?"_

There was no reason to refuse, but the look of distrust came over the young vampire's eyes. He didn't believe a word of it, why should he anyways? The King already knew that, but then made a counter offer. "_Very well, how about this then. Should you fail in your war. I will save him. This… Bad as you call him. Will not die on the battlefield, I refuse to allow it to happen_"

His interest became peeked. "You… will protect him?"

"_If he is to be my body, of course I would!"_

Garou glared at him. "Until this war is over… protect him… keep him safe… you promise me?"

"_My word as a King_."

He got a reluctant nod from Garou. "I won't stop fighting for him… I won't let him go so easily…"

The King smiled. "_I look forward to seeing your efforts_!" With that, Garou vanished into the night. However, it couldn't have gone better in the mind of the Shadow King.

Sonic emerged from the depths under the King's feet, bowing before him. "Your grace…" he said. "You have no intention of allowing this one to leave your sights, do you?"

The king's smile widened. "_No, and I plan on expanding my power even greater. Consider this, in this little feud, I can obtain not just this body, but thw power of the Crimson Plague! Garou is bonded to this youth, that if he were to parish, the power goes to his next of kin… which would now be me!"_

Sonic smiled. "You have better perspective than I imagined your majesty!" he said in such an endearing tone. "You have no intention of allowing this vessel to be revoked or taken away, do you?"

"_No… I wish to start the fusing process at once. Send word to the others, gather their offerings in a single location and allow me to take control of this one, in three nights time. I doubt Garou has left this area since our meeting. I cannot arose suspicions as of yet…_"

"As you wish…"

"_Sonic… the rules still apply, if you wish to become my guard… protect this body at all costs!"_

His head lowered even farther. "I will do everything in my power to protect this vessel you desire, master."

"_See that you do… I will return him back to his home, after tonight… we shall see who is worthy of being my guard… and the vessel that will carry me to victory in our next conquest_!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Despite his prison, Bad saw everything that happened. He watched as Garou tried to demand his freedom from the Shadow King, but ended up being laughed upon. He had no power to sway him, the King saw something he desired and wanted it for himself. Worst still, he is going behind Garou's back. Lying to him every chance he gets, but even so, these were desperate times.

"Bad…"

He turned to see Jima, could he see what was happening too? "He has favoured you…"

"No shit," he muttered. "What the hell do I do? How do I fight him?" he asked. Bad knew he was in over his head here, worst still, if everything goes according to the King's plan, he will be trapped forever in this hell prison. But, he also looked to the others trapped along with him. "What about you? Can I help you in any way?"

Jima smiled. "You are the first to ever ask such a thing." He gave a small laugh to his efforts but shook his head. "No, we will be resolved to being part of the shadow legions. Our bodies will die and he will take what is left. Our soul and fighting spirit that will keep us alive through him."

Bad then thought it over. "If I can beat him… does this mean I could free you from his power?"

"Indeed, after all the king shares your body, if you are able to overpower him, even for a moment, you will be able to set us free." Jima said. "But it is a lot harder than it appears. His power is like a tide wave. It smothers you into submission. If one can find a way to over come it, they will be able to free themselves and us. But… Don't count on it."

Bad knew he would have to try, as long as no one tries to kill him in the mean time!

He bided his time and watched on as the Shadow King returned to his home. He decided to toy with Garou, sneaking into his room and getting into bed. His eyes closed, just as they did, Bad felt himself regaining control of his body once more. He snapped up in bed, wide-awake to what just happened.

Garou happened to have returned and stepped into the room. There was no smile on his face despite the fact he knew Bad was back in control. Instead he looked scared. "I can't… I can't convince him… despite having father's power, it means nothing to the Shadow King… to anyone for that matter."

"Garou… I heard everything." Bad said. "But, you have to be careful too, he's…" suddenly, his voice cut out. Bad couldn't bring himself to utter a word, he couldn't warn Garou of the danger?!

'You son of a bitch!' Bad cursed in his mind.

Not even this telepathic thoughts could be broken through to Garou. When he stopped trying to speak, he regained his voice. "Bad, I know too. I am not an idiot," slipping into bed, he came up next to Bad and coddled into him. "I know the odds are against us… we don't have much of a choice but to press forward, we have to. Not just for our sake, but for the world."

"Heavy" Bad muttered. But he agreed. "If the king lives up to his word, take it."

"What?"

"Listen to me man, if the King has vowed to fight this war along side you, take it!" Bad insisted. "Don't worry about me, we got to end your mom's reign of terror before she takes out the world!" he said. 'Then, you need to stop me when the Shadow King takes control…' he thought.

Garou refused the notion. "He playing us! You know he is, Bad, this goes on any longer…"

"I know…" he whispered. "I just… I just want to be sure someone is here to protect Zenko."

Silence befell the two, he turned to Garou who appeared lost and dazed, yet he nodded his head in understanding. "I will look after her… as if she were my own." He vowed.

Bad nodded. "How long would it take for you to find another match?"

He sighed to the question. "A few years, but it will be easier since my family will be out of the picture. I shouldn't have to hide as much, let alone worry for their safety…"

"Okay then…" Bad said but deep down, he was preparing himself for the worst. After all, knowing the Shadow King's plan, the only way to defeat him would be for Bad to die.

"Hey… Garou… despite how messed up this has been and all… I'm glad I got to know you. You ain't such a bad guy after all. Pain in the ass, but not a bad guy."

He snickered. "I get that more often than you think." He paused. "Are you… okay to stay here tonight?" he asked meekly.

Bad smirked. "Yeah… I'm good."

Garou began to fall asleep, Bad somehow felt tiredness come over his eyes. Despite knowing what happens now when he goes to sleep, yet, he found when he is in Garou's arms. The Shadow King didn't do anything. No visions, no sights of imprisonment. It was just… Bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He had to prepare.

Bad decided he has to speak with Pig God once more on the matter. After all, he spoke so confidently about him defeating the Shadow King, and yet, he didn't share the feeling.

Pig God was where he is always. The cafeteria. Yet the moment Bad walked in, the heroes within suddenly got up and left without a word or order to do so. "Freaky…" Bad muttered. He looked to Pig God who gave but a nod for him to approach. He did so with caution, yet as he sat down, Bad sighed. "Hey…"

"Your fears are justified, but you don't realize how much stronger you are, let alone the power within yourself and gained from others."

He froze to the words of the large S Class hero. "Wait, what?!" he demanded. "Look, I don't know where you got off thinking I could defeat someone or something like the Shadow King. Hell, I couldn't even beat Garou!" he protested. "I've seen everything when that bastard takes over my body, how powerless Garou felt against him. I know he feels that way because if he fights the Shadow King, he risks hurting me…"

Pig God merely nodded his head.

"PG… I don't think I can do it… You sounded so confident in me… I can't even speak of any idea of how to defeat him since one, the jackass is listening to everything I say and hears it. Second, I don't believe I got the power to stop him… what makes you so damn sure?" he asked.

Pig God continued to eat away at his meal on the table, he paused for a moment, and gave a rather grotesque smile. "Because, I know you, Metal Bat." It was all he said as he went back to his lunch. "Besides…" he said with his mouth full. "I never said you would win right away."

Bad froze to the comment. "Say what?" he muttered. "What do you mean by that!"

Pig God said nothing more, Bad couldn't get another word out of him. Instead he sighed and merely went on his way.

He gave up on training with Garou to fall into sync with his strength. What's the point if it will give the Shadow king an edge? He had to be careful from this moment on so he doesn't endanger any of his friends. Bad has to be cautious, yet, after hearing what happened last night, he has merely three days to prepare for it all. He cannot speak of the event, for the Shadow King blocks his attempts. The only thing he can do is try and be ready.

#

He went out and wondered the city.

Bad didn't care about the Ninjas lurking. He could already sense them after his last encounter with them. In fact, he caught one completely off guard what was hiding in the shadows. Somehow, he just knew it was there. He reached into the depths and pulled out the hidden assassin with one hand. "I ain't… in the mood!" he warned.

Yet the moment he released him, Sonic came out of the shadow and impaled the would be killer. Its body vanished into mist and disappeared into the darkness. "Impressive that you could sense someone like him. That was Brooding Shadow, he was considered one of the best."

"I really don't give a damn at this point." Bad muttered. "So… where do you have to take me in three days?"

Sonic appeared curious. "Oh? You heard that? I was told that when the master takes control of the body, they do not hear a thing, but merely see everything."

"Yeah, well I heard it all. So tell me. Where are you going to be taking me in three days? You know I can't speak a word of it, your so called king prevents me from saying anything that would spoil his plans."

Sonic appeared intrigued by the development, but the smile grew on his face. "Well, considering your competition has dwindled down drastically. You can thank that little battle you and your friends did back at the restaurant for that. It put you in the top contention for my master."

"Pff, whatever!" Bad snapped. "I ain't going down without a fight, however, I ain't going to fight you on where I have to be taken. I don't want anyone I care about getting caught in the middle of all this."

Sonic was curious now. "Your sister…" he said offhandedly. Bad nodded his head. "And Garou…"

"Yeah… so, where do I need to go?"

There came a grin over Sonic. "Let me show you," he said. "But you need to allow me to guide you, I will possess you through shadow movement, but I will take you there safely. On my honour" he vowed.

Bad knew not to trust him, but if he has to make a quick get away from the others before this happens, now would be the best time to learn where he has to go. Still, the tone he spoke just now, didn't sit well with him.

"Fine… but it better be near by!"

#

He found it strange that he couldn't control his own movements for the time being. He felt as if he were a puppet on a string, being dragged about and guided into the unknown. Sonic walked him into the forests of City J, out of the view of the cities and its peoples until he saw it. An ominous looking facility. Even though it looked run down, in its prime it must have been high tech.

"Where the hell are we?" Bad asked.

"The ninja Village." Sonic replied. "Where I and the others were raised. The facility that was destroy by Flash after receiving word he would become a vampire guard for the Crimson Plague."

"Okay, great, I know where to go now, release me." Bad said, yet he found himself moving closer to the building. "What the hell, let me go!"

Sonic began to laugh. "Oh? Did you not know, my King speaks in riddles. When he states to have something ready in three days, it's to set the minds of the vessels at ease, assuming they have time to prepare… not, it means he wants them arranged as soon as possible. You were the last one to be brought in, Metal Bat. The time has come to see how good of a vessel you are for my King!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He was forced into the building. Bad had no control over his body as he wondered through the halls until he was taken to the far end, there, he walked into a massive room once used for research purposes. As he tried to fight Sonic who moved his legs freely, Bad saw the others sitting and bounded to their seats. Jima appeared a lot like Snek in the real world, there was also a werewolf half way transformed, a hellcat or a werecat as they are also called, two vampires and a lizard looking creature.

Bad felt his butt fall into a chair, from there Sonic emerged from the shadow and bounded him up. "Special rope, just for you and the other offerings, renders all powers voided!" he said with a sickening grin.

Sonic stood next to him, his sword drawn as the other remaining ninjas appeared. "So, he survived… he has a lot more prowess than expected." Said Hellfire.

"He is an S Class hero, of course he would" Sonic stated. "It also helps that the company he keeps are quite powerful in themselves. So, let's skip the formalities and begin shall we? Our master does not like to be kept waiting."

The other nodded in agreement as the lights went out. Every window and opened became closed as the room became pitch black. Bad felt his body convulse and shutter. His limbs went numb as he could feel this deep, dark air surging up through his body. Then, the mist began to expel out his mouth, nose and even ears! Not just him though, the others trapped at his side all fell into a trance like state, however, he was fully awake and aware to his surroundings. The mist gathered in the middle of the floor, the ninjas were quick to bow and lower their heads.

A form of the Shadow King appeared as he stared down at his minions. "I have already decided…" he announced. Bad felt his glare fall upon him. The smile spread across the face of the Shadow as he turned to the other Ninja. "Your offerings are no longer necessary."

It happened so fast. Bad tried to scream as he saw Jima, without even being given a chance to fight back, stabbed in the heart. In his death the black smoke he was exhaling thickened, as he swore the very soul of Jima was pulled out of the body! Not just his, but all the others as they were drawn into the Shadow King. Then, all that smoke began to drift towards Bad.

He couldn't scream, he couldn't move, but he felt the tide wave Jima spoke of, smothering him as his body became encased in darkness…

#

"No one has seen him…"

"What do you mean no on has seen him!" Snek was on a mission, searching for Bad in hopes of helping him prepare for a battle with the Shadow King. He has been going over countless books and notes, myths and legends about the all, but found little to be of use to him. Still, a little is better than nothing at all.

However his search for Bad wasn't yielding any results.

Snek didn't want to do it, but there was only one person who could find him, not even the shadows would be able to keep him hidden.

#

"Big Brother is missing!?"

Snek nodded as he looked to Zenko. "I know you have not had a lot of practice with your seer abilities, but I need you to help me look for him. I fear he has been taken already. Please, can you try?" he asked of her.

"Of course!" she said defiantly. "No one messes with my big brother!"

Snek was stunned as Zenko stood before him, her eyes closed yet her arms spread out widely before her, as if she were taking in energy! He was quick to take out a notebook, he has never seen such a thing before. She fell into a perfect trance until her eyes suddenly opened. "The ninja village!" she announced. "He's at the ninja village!"

"What?" Snek was perplexed by the location. He hasn't heard of the ninja village… "Flash knows that! FLASH!" he shouted.

In a blur, he appeared. "I heard, I am going now"

"You need to be careful though, the Shadow King…"

"I am aware of the situation and consequences." Flash said in a cold tone. "Rest assured, I will act accordingly." With that, he vanished once more. But Zenko suddenly appeared to be choked up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Snek asked gently.

She rushed to him, hugging Snek with all her might. "It's already started… the Shadow King… he's already chosen! Bad's in trouble!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It comes down to his.

As the king assumes his vessel, Sonic is left to deal with the aftermath. "There can be only one guard to the King, rules are rules…" Galewind snickered.

"Indeed, I should be the one to take command to say the least of the King's protection. After all, Sonic has permitted the vessel to fight the battles he should have fought" stated Hellfire.

"Perhaps we are looking at this too brashly," said Darkness Dark stated. "After all, Sonic is one of the last to graduate from here, isn't he? Say, step aside and I will assure you a place among the King's top men!"

Sonic smirked to the offer. "You can go to hell. I have protected this vessel, and I aim to keep my position as the right hand guard of the King!" His sword raised. "Do… your… worst!"

#

Flash kept out of sight but knew the battle before him was about to grow in intensity. However, he couldn't wait for this squabble to end. Bad was in trouble. The Shadow King was slowly infiltrating his body, and more often than not, he will completely overwhelm and consumed Bad's mind and body, making it his own.

"Forgive me Bad, for making you wait…"

There was no choice.

He dropped out of hiding, just as Galewind came from behind Sonic in a surprise attack. The sword aimed for the neck of the young ninja became deflected by that of Flash's blade. He stood back to back with Sonic, yet it wasn't his intent.

"I do not need your help!" Protested Sonic.

"No you do not, and this is not for your benefit, but for his. I need to free him!"

Sonic forced a laugh. "You speak to his future bodyguard, why not end me now before he is consumed?"

Flash was silent, there was a reasoning behind it, however he said nothing. Instead, he and Sonic pooled their resources, they began to confront the other ninjas. Darkness Dark was the first to fall at the hands of Flash. The second, Crazy Chaos.

"You fight yet you cannot become a guardian of our King! This is not your battle!" protested Illusory Phantom.

"I do not wish to protect the king of Shadows. I wish to protect the match of Garou!" Flash shouted.

Sonic had his hands full with Galewind and Hellfire. Yet was quick to thwart them and sever their heads.

Flash froze, realizing every time a ninja falls, their shadows are taken into Bad! "I am feeding the king!" he whispered in disgust. "Sonic, stop!"

But Sonic refused, the crazed smile came over him as he took down the last of his opponents. Their shadows quickly absorbed into Bad who was now screaming out in agony. "Bad…" Flash whispered.

Sonic on the other hand smiled from ear to ear. The last of the shadows has entered him, then, the smoke that had gathered around his body vanished. He his head rolled about until he leaned forward. "Ow…" he muttered.

Sonic took his stance, bowing toward his King. "My liege, I have defeated all others, and am worthy to be your servant and guard until the end of days. Death welcomes you with open arms."

"What the hell kind of saying is that?"

Sonic froze. Flash did as well. "Bad?" he whispered.

He appeared to be in control of himself. "Where the fuck did this rope come from!?" he demanded.

Sonic was quick to set him free. "My king, are you there?!"

KICK.

First order of business, Bad kicked Sonic right in the groin! Despite his best efforts though, he remained standing! "You're a tough son of a bitch aren't you? That's for leading me here you asshole!" he turned to Flash. "Hey… why are you here?"

Flash however couldn't wrap his head around it. "Bad… is it truly you?" he asked. "I saw the smoke and shadows enter you… how do I know…"

"I just kicked this asshole in the nuts, isn't that tasteless for a king to act? Shit, you think I couldn't take on a shadow? It's what an old fart or something?"

Relief came over Flash as Bad appeared, as he should. "I shall take you home then. Let us leave this place."

"About damn time, I skipped lunch!"

#

He ate rather vigorously.

He wasn't kidding that he skipped lunch, and yet, despite everything he endured and went through, his appetite was as great as ever! Garou came into the cafeteria and saw Bad gorging himself as usual. "Oh hey!" he called.

Garou paused as he took a good look at him. He walked around the table, his eyes gazing upon Bad high and low, he even took in his scent. "You doing okay? You're acting weird, even for you."

"Flash saw it." He whispered. "He saw you consume shadows… the king is powerful, I doubt you would go down without a fight, but for a fight such as that to be over with in mere moments… that I cannot believe." Garou whispered. "Are you really Bad?"

Metal Bat turned and glared at him. "What the hell do you think? Look man, that asshole tried to take over my body, you think I would just let him!" he demanded. "Nah, he ain't getting what he wants since he's some old fart!"

Garou sighed and nodded, but a smile crept over his face. "Speaking of lunch… I need mine" he whispered.

He already begun to lower Bad's collar, when his fangs pierced his neck, the blood flowed freely. However, Garou paused after three mouthfuls. One, he was rather full from it, which was strange. Second, the taste changed. "You alright? You got what you needed?"

He swallowed down the last bit of blood and nodded. "Yeah… thanks," Garou walked out of the cafeteria yet turned back and stared at Bad oddly. Why would he taste different?

#

"_Am I not convincing_?"

The Shadow King snickered aloud as he found he fooled even Garou to his actions. Trapped within himself was Bad, who could see and hear everything but unable to move or resist. "My sister… at least protect my sister…" he whispered weakly.

The King merely laughed. "_We'll see. I am curious though as to how this war will go. I vowed to Garou I would protect this body… but I never promised him anything else_."

The war was upon them, it won't be long until the Shadow King adds more to his legions.

Even Death, welcomes him with open arms…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There was no more time to prepare.

Snek had forged a list and had gone a full 24 hours without rest. He made battle plans as well as learned the allegiances of various beings all tied to Garou's mother. "In short… they outnumber us…" he said in a grievous tone.

"By how many?" Garou asked.

Snek didn't want to say, Garou's forces have been gathered for their final meeting, the next 24 hours will be dedicated to rest and preparations. "Snek… How many?" questioned Silverfang.

He looked about the room. "1000 to one."

Suddenly, the look of the room all dropped. Everyone appeared scared to death now… all but Bad.

"Big deal, we can take them!" he announced confidently. "Get me my Bat!"

"Metal Bat… 1000 TO 1!" Snek shouted. "Every one person we got here, they got a thousand! Skill or not, you cannot alone take down 1000 beings. Not all of them are vampires either!"

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Other beings have joined the side of Garou's mother, not for the sake of family, but power. If anything happens to Garou tomorrow, if he is killed in battle, they will be going after Bad… If Bad tastes blood, he will turn into a full vampire. Your senses will be on overdrive, you got to be careful!" Snek said in a very lecturing tone.

Metal Bat blew off the comment. "Whatever, I can handle it, trust me!" he said with a seriously creepy grin.

Even Garou shuttered at the sight of it.

"Moving on then…" Snek went over the details, various battle plans as well as weaknesses for those who are fighting along side Garou's mother. She has called upon demons of sorts, much more resilient than a vampire, but also harder to kill. "Their hides are thick, I mean THICK!" Snek explained. He even demonstrated as he turned into his Naga form before the masses. Some were taken aback by it, despite seeing him change countless times, but he took a spear and tried to impale himself with it! The spear deflected! "My hide, times two." He warned. "That's a demon's skin. You need to aim for the soft underbelly; you can hit the throat, that's half the battle. You can pierce the heart, even better. They will not survive it."

"What else are we up against?" asked Garou. "I can take out a few thousand myself, even if we nick them, I can take their blood…"

"No dice" Snek warned. "I was told your mother has already given them a potion, it has poisoned their blood. You drink it, you are out of the war Garou, and you will fall like your father did."

He sneered to it. "Then give me the monster blood!"

This startled the S Class heroes. "We ain't going through that again!" protested Atomic. "Garou, you lost your mind, we had to call upon HIM to stop you!"

"Speaking of HIM." He said.

"He is there, but as witness only, as am I." explained Pig God. "We are not to interfere in the war, but to serve as witnesses to its battle and ending. We will determine the winner, after all. She is still claiming this as a family feud."

"This is stupid!" shouted Stinger. "How on earth can she claim this to be a family matter! She's out for power. We all know it. If she kills Garou and Bad, she obtains it and brings about the end of the world! HOW IS THIS FAIR!" he demanded.

Pig God sighed. "She has grounds and evidence against Garou that he killed his father, the fact remains that his blood is within Garou himself proves the matter to be true. Despite the witness of Flash, since he has sworn his loyalty to Garou, his testimony cannot be used for he is vowed to protect Garou from harm, that means he would lie to the gods to keep him safe."

"But we know it's not true!" said Bad.

"Hearsay." Pig God muttered. "Just as there are vampire who believe Garou's mother over the incident, it matters not as to what people know, but who witnessed it."

A sight came upon Garou as he turned to the masses. "I didn't think it would become this big of a mess…" he said to them. "Considering what we are about to do, to endure a hell on earth… I am sorry…" he announced.

There was silence, however Bad shrugged his shoulders. "I rather go out on my feet than on my knees, I don't know about everyone else."

"We will fight!" stated Feather. "At your side and if we die, we will do so as free men and creatures!"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Max and the others.

Snek nodded. "Zenko, I will keep you close to me. Your powers may give us an advantage… Bad, is this okay?"

"Yeah… protect her with your own life!" Bad announced.

Snek nodded.

"We will protect her as well!" called Atomic's disciples. "You shall not worry about you being attacked!" Bushidrill vowed.

With the meeting down, everyone went their separate ways, Garou however approached Bad. "I thought we agreed she stays out of this!" he protested. "Why are you allowing her to be on the front lines?"

"What difference does it make? If we lose, she's will be the first one targeted, besides, she has four guards… she'll be fine."

Bad said nothing more as he stormed out of the meeting room. Garou however felt he was punched in the stomach. Zenko was to be protected and hidden at all costs, now she is going to be a pawn in a war?

No, Bad would never consent to such a thing…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

In Bad's subconscious…

It was as if the life is slowly draining out of him. Bad looked about and felt the same as before, trapped in a prison of shadow, yet the more he looked about the more he realized what prison he was in. His essence was contained in the chest of the Shadow King! It was the whole reason why he couldn't move, his arms and legs were trapped within the body of this great mass, only his face could peer out into the world, it was the very reason why he could see and hear things. Yet, with the recent events, he shook his head. "Nah! NAH! They can't! Zenko can't be on the front lines! I don't care how many guards she has it ain't enough!" Bad protested.

Only to get smacked the in face. "_Silence you_!"

"Asshole! Protect my sister!"

"_She is of little use to me, I have no need for a seer_." The King replied. "_However, I am looking forward to this war. 1000 to one, those are not good odds to say the least. Yet, if I assist in taking down a good portion of the legion belonging to the enemy, my forces will grow! I don't have many demons at my disposal_…"

"You're going to help them?" Bad asked hopefully.

The King smirked. "_Just until I have obtained enough for myself. I will have a powerful army_," there came a creepy look over the King. "_Soon enough, you and Garou will learn the hard way, you feared the wrong enemy. Even if his mother were to obtain the power of the Crimson Plague, it is nothing to the likes of me. I can easily kill either one. But, I also know when Garou dies, those powers become mine!_"

Bad tried to struggle, but it felt as if his body were encased in cement. "_Really? You still resist me? You do realize a simple push, and I will envelop you whole! You will no longer see the world but merely live in darkness for all times_!"

"No… No I won't fight anymore." Bad said dejectedly. He has to keep an eye on his sister, he has to know she is okay.

"_I do admit, human food is rather scrumptious, never has such a delicacy come over my pallet before. You have it made rather well, I do not agree to these… feedings you have been giving Garou the least bit. You give him far too much blood with little in return_!"

"I ain't going to argue that…" Bad muttered. "But he has helped me too, he's protected my sister, he tries to keep me safe as well…"

"_And a fine job he has done… Look at where you are now Metal Bat! Trapped in my vice, unable to fight for yourself, forever imprisoned! Yes, he did a good job keeping you safe… for my sake_!"

He fell silent. Bad had nothing more to say after that. He could only watch on as the Shadow King went home. Zenko was tucked off to bed, yet Garou was looking to him with great worry. "Bad, we need to talk…"

#

Garou couldn't help but feel the distance between him and Bad grow, it's been happening ever since he came back from the Ninja Village. He hasn't been the same since.

"About what? Shouldn't we be resting, we got war tomorrow!"

"Yeah… about that… Zenko shouldn't be in this at all. I want her to stay at the Association."

Bad glared at him until he blew off the comment. "Do whatever the hell you want…"

"Shadow King"

The reaction was too much to be ignored. Garou knew the moment he uttered the name, Bad jumped in shock. "Had you been really Metal Bat, you would have kicked my ass six ways from Sunday for the very notion of Zenko being on the front lines of this war… Shadow King… What have you done to Bad!"

The once slicked back hair suddenly dropped, black mist began to cascade off his shoulders and into a cape, thick black veins began to come over his eyes as they turned black as night. His hands also became dark, that jagged teeth smile though, still crept Garou out to no end. "_What? Don't like it_?" he asked in Bad's voice.

"You bastard!"

"_Please, continue to insult the King, see what happens! For the moment I feel generous and will not punish you for you insolence at this moment…"_

Garou was without words. He wanted to beat the unholy hell out of him, he wanted to shred the king to bits! Yet, in doing so, he would be harming Bad as well. He's still in there, he has to be in order for the Shadow King to maintain his physical form.

"I want him back… I want my friend back!"

"_Indeed you do, but see this face? It's my I don't give a fuck look._" The king replied coldly. "_Besides, are you not secure in your war tomorrow. You have me after all, I am to protect this body_!"

Garou sneered. "I know of your double talk, you will protect Bad's body. But no one else close to him, not even his own sister."

"_Ooo aren't you the smart one! Fear not, I do tend on taking down many creatures from your mother's legions. I have interest in many of them for my own."_

There came an awkward silence between the two, The Shadow King decided to fix himself a drink, he had a beer for the pure hell of it. How it ended up in the fridge, not even Garou knew! He cracked open the drink and pounded the drink, when it was empty, the tossed the can over his shoulder carelessly. "_I rather like it here. It's a lot nicer than the Shadow realm._"

"You won't be staying long… I don't care how powerful you are. I will not let you take him away from his sister or me. I promised her!" Garou said in a seething tone.

The Shadow King smirked. "_I'm sure you made a lot of promises you couldn't keep._" He walked pass Garou but patted his shoulder. "_Chin up, your odds are about to improve tomorrow_." And went off to bed.

He felt sick to his stomach. Despite the power of the Crimson plague within him, it was nothing compared to the Shadow King. How does a mere vampire fight against a creature that is like death itself?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The gods determined the field. Out of harms way and within a protective barrier that hid the war from mortal eyes. They chose the abandon land of City Z, yet the space provided was more than enough to hold a war. With the barrier up, all buildings, land marks, and sighs of civilizations vanished along with it. New land terrain took its place, of grass, hills and valleys. Garou and his legion were the first to arrive and looked over the land. "Seems about right…" he muttered.

At his side was Snek in his full Naga form and gear. He managed to gain some armor and that for those behind him. Not a lot, but enough to offer some protection. At his side was Zenko. She stood on his back with a single hand on his shoulder. "From this moment on, you remain with me. Understood?" Snek said to her. "If the fight gets too intense, I will let the three swordsmen take over."

Zenko nodded as her eyes turned to Metal Bat. There was this odd smile on his face, yet she said nothing.

Garou on the other hand stood on the front lines, wearing only his martial arts clothing. Black shirt, white pants and a golden belt with enforced shoes. Simple yet it will allow him easy movement.

He turned to everyone and gave but a nod to them, the time was approaching.

Then, the earth trembled.

They felt the steps of the opposing legion approach. The ground continued to shake under their steps. Leading the charge was Garou's mother wearing merely a dress, yet it brought a sneer to the face of her son. It was the same dress she wore the night she attempted to kill his father.

To her right, Amai Mask in light yet shining blue armor. His brothers close behind her, smirking and laughing to what is about to happen. And behind them… creatures of myth and legends. Chimeras, wyverns, beast men, demons and even a dragon or two were among them. How she managed to convince them, he didn't know, but all he knew was that there came a sea of these creatures.

1000 to 1.

Garou glared at the masses, so many and yet he couldn't help but feel a small bit of excitement. After all, he is a stubborn bastard! He was able to take down the S Class of heroes, this… this is nothing… he can do this.

His body surged as the red moon began to fall into place. Suddenly a massive pressure came over the brows of all within range. Even his mother flinched as Pig God appeared, but his presence alone wasn't what startled the masses… but HIM.

"Hey, did it start yet? I needed to get snacks."

"The god of destruction…" Snek said with great admiration.

Zenko paused. "The Caped Baldy?" she asked with great confusion.

"Saitama…" whispered Garou. The very man who had to stop him when the monster blood he consumed was too much to bear. Yet he was grateful for the interference of him. Saitama could have killed him that day, but apparently understood the pressure and circumstance Garou himself was under. Saitama and Pig God sat next to each other on a rather run down wall. How it held the two gods, he didn't know, but it would allow them to view the whole battlefield.

"_Ooo, look at those… I don't have any of those… yet…"_

Garou's mood instantly soured as he already heard the Shadow King picking and choosing the creatures he wants to bring down for his own legions. "Can we at least agree, you can go first and thin them out for us, take what you want but take out enough to give us better odds?" he asked.

The Shadow King gave a devious grin. "_But of course_."

Despite having Bad's voice, it was so slimy to his ears. However, Garou's sights set on his mother. He takes her down, the rest will fall, but she is well guarded. Amai no doubt will do whatever it takes to protect her, his brothers though would be simple enough to contend with. None of them besides Amai have ever seen combat or learned to fight for themselves.

"It's been a long time boy!" his mother called. "What a glorious night to avenge your father!"

"I couldn't agree more!" he shouted back. "Tonight, it ends mother. You will no longer hunt me, brothers… I bare no ill will towards you. I ask of you to step aside and allow mother and I to settle this!"

His siblings laughed. "Not a chance! You maybe young but you do not know your place!" one shouted.

"Silence!" scolded Amai.

They instantly became silent. Amai however smirked. "You will die long before you reach mother. That I swear to you!"

"We'll see…" Garou hissed.

The moonlight began to alter, the red light soon began to cover the battle field. Everyone stood on edge, their hearts racing in their chests for what is about to come. Then… the moon turned red.

"Kill them…" Garou's mother said in a heartless tone.

The masses came running.

The first wave of beasts and monsters charging at them with everything they had, their weapons drawn as their battle cries echoed throughout the lands! Yet, as they came within 100 feet. The first wave suddenly collapsed!

THUD

They dropped instantly!

"What the hell…" whispered Snek, but then he saw it.

The black smoke dancing around Bad's shoulders, the darkness that was under him grew and then enveloped the fallen. They vanished from the battlefield in an instant! "No…" whispered Zenko as the tears began to fall. "No, it can't be!"

Garou's mother was stunned but then ordered the second wave. The flying beasts at her command took to the skies. An army of wyverns flew overhead. They were similar to their cousins the dragons, but far small and more nimble. As they came in for the attack, a mere glare came from the Shadow King.

The ground trembled as the legions crashed into the earth!

"Snek… how is this happening?" whispered Zenko. Despite her eyes, she couldn't understand the image before her.

He sighed. "A shadow is like the soul of a living being. If the Shadow King takes hold of it and pulls it from a living body… the body cannot sustain itself without it, it's merely enough to render them relatively dead until the king absorbs them into himself… then… they become his legions…"

The same fate befell the wyverns. They were swallowed up and vanished under the feet of the Shadow King.

But something was wrong.

Garou knew something was wrong. His mother wasn't the least bit upset to the loss of her men. Nearly half her forces were taken out in seconds, but… she wasn't upset to it the least bit!

Amai on the other hand panicked. "Mother!" he protested.

But she gently waved him off.

His mother bowed to the Shadow King. "Even Death welcomes you with open arms." She said in a very respectful tone. "I see you took to my suggestion. How does it feel your grace?"

Suggestion…

Garou glared at her, she tipped him off about Bad! She planned this from the start!

The King laughed. "_You have pleased me quite well, in fact, this one proved to be a great body, far superior than your pervious offerings. Don't think I forgot about the tainted ones you tried to give me before_!"

She smiled. "That has been taken… is it satisfying to you? Would that make amends?" she asked.

"Wait… she's BRIBING you!" Garou demanded.

The King turned to him and smiled. "_I gave her a list ahead of time of what I sought…_" he said with a sickening grin. There was no longer and point in hiding his form. The black eyes, veins and hands made themselves known as did the fanged teeth! He turned to Garou and the others. "_You should know… you won't live after tonight_!" he announced.

"You promise me…"

"_I promised to protect Bad… this body… which I fully intend to do. But everyone else, we never agreed upon, you knew it too_!" The King turned to Garou's mother. "_Demona… I am not satisfied yet with your offering. I want more… one more… and my allegiances lies with you_!"

She smiled wickedly as she turned to her army. "YOU!" she pointed to the one with the single dragon among them. "OFFER YOURSELVES!"

There was fear among the creatures, many began to turn and run, but it was too late. He already latched on to their shadows and wrenched them away! A good two thousand fell, and consumed into him. In all, he has take four thousand shadows in a single night.

"_Pity, Garou, had you made such an offering to me, our allegiances would be aligned_."

He felt sick. But Garou then realized that with the Shadow King so close. Everyone who believed in him, followed him into battle… were now at his mercy!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Saitama merely watched from the sidelines. "This is getting rather serious, are you sure about this?" he asked of Pig God.

He remembered the last meeting of the gods, one he didn't want to go to, then again, he hates going to any sort of meeting of the gods. All they do is sit around and talk about boring old stuff. He was going to turn his nose up at this one, but Pig God convinced and promised refreshments if he showed.

It was the fastest one he had ever been too! The other gods discussed the war between Garou and his mother and insisted that it is none of their concern. "It is a family feud, that is all!" said the god of light. "It is of no concern to us…"

Saitama glanced over the list and saw the forces that were gathered. A mere handful compared to legions. "If that's the case, then why the hell is one side massive compared to the other? If it is a family feud, then shouldn't only family members be fighting?" he asked and tossed the list to the side.

Whispers were heard. "I have to agree," Pig God announced. "The amount of forces on one side is not displaying a mere family affair. This is all out war."

The gods spoke among themselves, one was nervous to speak however saw the merit in the argument. "To consider this is a big step. If this is beyond a family affair, then we will have to interfere. Who else is in this battle that should not be?"

"The Shadow King,"

Silence befell the table, Saitama was even stunned to the news. "Shadow King? He doesn't favor anyone, besides, he's in it for the dead not for the war." Protested the god of Luck.

"How unfortunate when someone says King, you get rope into the conversation…" Saitama muttered.

S hero King, not well known among the other gods, not even in the mortal realm, he appears like nothing more than a slacker, yet he has unbelievable luck in dangerous situation. It just so happens he has been around Saitama more often then not. Mortals have dubbed him like a god among men for his strength, when in reality he doesn't possess it. "What would the Shadow King want in this family feud?" King asked.

"Power, what else." Pig God replied. "I have been monitoring not just Garou, but the King of the Shadows, he's been far too quite for too long. As well, he is far more ambitious than the last one. It doesn't help that the previous king was killed at the hands of the current one. He seeks immortality, despite his state as a shadow, a king needs a physical body. His trump card if you will among his legions, his powers are great alone in the shadow world. However with a physical body, he can bring them into the mortal world and render all weakness voided."

"Wait, why does he got through so many bodies then?" Saitama asked.

"When the Shadow King takes possession of a body, it can age drastically because of his power. He can suck the life force from it, killing the host rather quickly." Pig God explained. "Which has me all the more concerned for his current target…"

Saitama heard of that too, he sees a strong enough body to go topside as it were. Yet, why? "He has everything in the shadow realm, why go to the mortal one?" Saitama asked.

"More legions." Pig God muttered. "This one is a greedy being indeed, he wishes to take not just the shadow realm, but the human world as well. Every living creature has a shadow, one he can manipulate and use to his command. If he envelops them, there is no breaking free. All within become loyal, and will do his bidding without question."

"If he does interfere, it is no longer a family feud" Saitama said. "It doesn't matter what side he fights for, either way, he gains from bloodshed."

"Then bare witness to this war." The god of design suggested.

Saitama never took this one seriously, he always looked like a child. Then again, mortals had dubbed him Child Emperor for some reason.

"I do wish to state one thing." Pig God announced. "The shadow King is in possession of a good friend, the match to Garou. Metal Bat. I do not wish to see him harmed. Instead, I ask this… during this war, if a time comes to summon a seal of combat. I wish to cast it"

"Would that not be interfering?" Saitama asked.

"Indeed, but to two individuals." He explained.

There was a small debate among the legions, but they gave a consensus and nodded. "Very well, what is the stipulation?"

"I don't believe the Shadow King has full control over the body he possesses." Pig God said. "With that, should a moment come, I wish to give my friend the best possible way to victory and a chance to reclaim what is his. Metal Bat maybe young, but he has much to live for beyond himself. I acknowledge this, since I am the one who casted the seal, I will contend with the after math. I will devour the losing spirit despite who it maybe."

Saitama was rather stunned to have such a serious motion put into place, however he wasn't about to interfere either. It's a lot more work, but he won't even be able to do anything fun about it. "I guess I'll watch too from the sidelines to ensure it is fair. But if this vampire or shadow whatever gets out of hand, I will step in. Besides, I haven't punched anything strong in a while."

The meeting went over and over again in his head. Saitama then stared blankly at the battle field, Demona just sent her vampire guard to take out Garou's forces, the Shadow King on the other hand was begun an intense stare down with Garou.

"You okay watching this?" Saitama asked.

Pig God sighed. "It is difficult, but I must. I have to see this through."

Saitama sighed himself as he reached for his bag, Genos happened to have packed snacks for him, he took out a banana and continued on watching. Thing were about to get intense…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Stinger stood his ground, his new weapon a trident of all things, given to him by Snek as it allows him to summon waves of water. He got good at it really fast, it was much like his bamboo shoot, but a lot stronger and with water pulsing action! He had worked on a move for a while, and needed one other hero to pull it off. For the time being, Stinger made a habit of luring in the vampires. "Come on you old flesh bags! Come and get me, I'm young blood!" he teased.

He got six vampire guards coming at him, he turned and saw four attempt to ambush him from behind, it was time to strike! "MAX!" he called out. With a spin of the trident, Stinger summoned a wave of water and encased the vampire guard within.

Max was quick to land a roundhouse kick, and sent a powerful current through the waves!

The sound of their flesh sizzled and snapped all around as some of the vampires were stunned. The humans are capable of fighting back!

#

"FANG OF THE HYDRA!" Snek shouted. He was able to hold off the legions, going between his serpent form and human form constantly, but now, the guards realized how much of a danger he is. Despite his knowledge of the world and other beasts, he was far more capable of a fighter than they realized! Snek had kept one item for such an emergency, it won't last long but it would do in a pinch. He just managed to pass Zenko off to the swordsmen before stabbing his side with the fang of the hydra.

The venom within could kill armies of humans in a single drop. Yet when used on the Naga, it becomes something far more different! He began to grow up and out, where he stabbed his side, Snek began to split apart as another upper body grew! "Two heads are better than one, are they not!?" he said.

With the extra hands he stabbed, beheaded and slaughtered the legions coming before him yet also made certain Zenko was safe.

One of the guards managed to sneak close enough, Snek froze as it sliced off his other half! The body dropped and decayed instantly before his eyes, but then he smirked. As his body began to reform, the upper half came back… so did another upper half. 'I can't keep this up forever… we got to get these numbers down!' Snek thought. He stared ahead as Demona summoned the next wave. Demons and other demonic beasts began to march forwards, all searching for a taste of blood and human flesh. Their odds are increasing, and she sends more every five minutes to draw out the battle.

"We got to cut them off!" His newer half stated.

"There are three of us, we can bide time," said the other.

"How much though? We don't have a lot of hydra venom left in our system. One more beheading and I won't regenerate!" Snek said.

"We're doing to die… take as many out along with us!" the two announced.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes talking to yourself, you do get expert advice… let's do it! Take out all high demons, the weaker ones leave be, but the stronger ones, kill them all!"

#

"We're winning! We're winning!" Max said rather confidently.

But froze. The vampire guard suddenly pulled back, they retreated, as the demons came forth! "Shit!" protested Stinger. "Snek said…"

"Don't matter, we got to deal with them. Let's go!"

Max ran at full speed at the same time he harnessed the lighting he gathered with the gear given to him by Snek. The feathers of the thunderbird were far more powerful than he could imagine, they could clear out a large mass of vampires, yet on demons, he didn't know.

Before he could land a strike though, Max froze as the high demons were lifted up off the ground by a green light. "You forgot about me, didn't you…"

In the skies she stood. Tatsumaki!

With a mere flick of her fingers, the high demons were all bunched together. "Looks like I am going to play ball… you're the ball!" with a clench of her hands, she began to crush the bodies. Max was in aw, but knew he couldn't focus on that. There were still lower ranked demons coming, and they are the ones he has to contend with!

"Small fries, we can take them!" Stinger said with confidence. Yet as he did, a sudden burst came out from the sky. Tatsumaki began to plunge to the ground! "TAT!" he shouted.

Not only that, but the so called weaker demons… were turning into bigger and more powerful than the ones Tatsumaki just took out.

"Oh shit…" muttered Max.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They clashed.

Harder, faster and stronger. Garou couldn't get the upper hand as the Shadow King matched him move for move, power for power. But still, he could tell he was holding back. The Shadow King bore this cocky, confident smirk on his face. "_To think, all that time… wasted in training him, you revealed all your moves to me!_" the King laughed.

Garou wasn't about to give him. He has felt the King's power growing stronger. His genius combatant skill allowed him to keep up and grow powerful as well. But at a price. The Shadow King has slashed into his body, the blood loss was starting to catch up to him as was the hunger he felt. He needed Bad's blood to fully recover, but it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

But he smelt blood… a lot of blood.

He was so consumed in the fight, Garou forgot about the others. He turned his head and saw them… all of them out on the ground! But one that tugged at his heart he most was Zenko!

The three swordsmen were wounded, yet they tried to keep a defensive base around her. There were too many to strike against, and their weapons were cracking from the length of the battle. "Demon blood, corrosive to mere mortal metals, I was aware of their blades, pity they didn't have them reinforced." The Shadow King laughed.

Garou knew he couldn't sit by, he saw Iaian looked to him and nod. The three will go in and attack, he will run in and grab Zenko and get the hell out, there was no other choice! Yet as he tried to dash forward. Garou fell face first into the ground. He couldn't move! Turning around, he found his shadow was trapped under that of the King's! "_You are too stubborn for your own good, you know that? I may not be able to take you until your death, but I can at least let you suffer and watch your friends die!_"

Zenko reached for her blade, Snek gave it to her as she stood as bravely as she could with the weapon drawn.

Garou then saw something, the Shadow King's smile… it twitched oddly into a glare for but a moment.

"Bad…" he whispered.

Looking back, Zenko stood too scared to move, when a demon came from behind she tried to run but tripped over her own foot. Crashing to the ground, Garou cringed as he smelt her blood. Her knees were skimmed and she began to cry. "Big Brother…" she wept softly.

Garou felt powerless… when suddenly, the Shadow King began to move.

"_What… what is this_!" he protested. His legs were not his own movement, his arms suddenly went up and wrenched back in such a quick manner, no one realized the demons had been caught in his power! They were thrown off their feet and sent to the farthest ends of the battlefield! Garou was free to move once more as the Shadow King suddenly froze. "_NO YOU CANNOT DO THIS! YOU ARE GOING INTO THE DEPTHS FOREVER!_" he screamed.

The shirt on Bad's body tore off, Garou froze as he saw his dear friend's face push up against the body, Bad was still in there! The King tried to fight back, covering the face that continued to force its way through and then the revolution began.

The King's body began smoldering, the smoke was escaping out through his mouth and nose. "_STAY DOWN! FOR I AM THE SHADOW KING YOU ARE BUT A PAWN, STAY DOWN_!" he screamed.

His glare turned to Zenko, the Shadow King began to rush up to her, he was going to end her once and for all! Yet as his right arm reached, it suddenly became a fist. He couldn't stop it as the fist flew right into his own jaw! Not once, but four times!

"_INSOLENT BRAT_!"

"ASSIST THE KING, OFFER YOUR LIVES TO FUEL HIS BATTLE!" Demona called.

Another waved came at them, this time. Garou cut them off. He used Dragon slayer fist upon them, tearing the legions to bits! He turned and tried to help Bad when he was repelled back.

A strange symbol appeared on the ground right under Bad's feet.

Everyone in the general area suddenly were pushed back and away. Bad's body collapsed yet the smoke began to escape, coming off his body and out through his nose and mouth. Two separate essences stood on either side of Bad. Pig God suddenly stood, taking a small dagger from his fat folds. He pricked his finger. The moment his blood hit the ground, the once white seal of power turned red!

"I bare witness to this contest. No other shall interfere until it has been decided…"

Garou slowly stood as he watched these two forms of mist do battle. He couldn't tell which was which, yet both appeared to be equal. Bad's body suddenly was pulled up off the ground, it hung over the seal like an eerie prize to be won. It was then, the shadows clashed!

Despite their form, he felt the power. Each blow devastating, yet at the same time as one struck, it took essences from the other. Each strike would weaken its opponent as they take away their strength. One after the other they exchanged blows, one was getting stronger and stronger with each strike, its power amassing and then one final punch sent it flying against the seal. It stood over the weakened one, taking what little was left into itself.

"It has been decided…" Pig God announced. Bad's body was lowered into the massive cloud of black smoke, from there the essence poured into it taking control once and for all. Yet the victor was unconscious as the seal vanished.

What wisp remained attempted to flee, yet Garou felt the sudden shift in the air. Pig God was slurping it up and then it vanished pass his lips as he gave a deep and gratifying gulp.

His stomach churned and it was no more.

"What if that was Bad… Pig God, did you just eat Bad!?" Garou demanded.

"We will know in a moment…"

Bad suddenly sat up. Shaking his head he looked about the battlefield. Even Garou's mother was stunned to what she just witnessed. "Shadow King! Finish our contract and kill Garou!" she demanded.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bad snapped back. "Goddamn it my head is killing me…"

Garou wasn't convinced it was him. His mother wasn't taking any chances as she called for her army to full out attack! Garou stood at the ready, yet Bad was staring at his hands. "Halloween already? Man my costume sucks!..." he paused. "Huh… say what? Uh… okay!"

He stretched out his arms, the creatures that vanished from the start of the fight thanks to the Shadow King returned, and they stood behind Bad. Garou froze to the numbers. "Pig God…" he said with great uncertainty.

"HOLY SHIT! GAROU THERE ARE FUCKING DRAGONS IN THIS THING!"

"Never mind… it's Bad."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bad saw it all.

He saw the demons approach, he saw the one that was telepathic and poisoned the mind of Tatsumaki the moment she tried to lift it and crush the being along with the others. It was a plant from the start! Then, those who were weaker looking demons hid their true power and became the ones to fear! They just kept coming, overwhelming his friends. The demons just stopped short of killing them, part of the agreement made with the Shadow King, apparently, he wanted to put salt in the wounds of both Bad and Garou.

"Isn't this wonderful, I can now keep my word to your friend there. Granted, I never did say I would protect your friends, but, I also didn't say I didn't have a use for them either!" The King cackled.

Bad felt like giving up, he tried to move or do anything of the sort to free himself, yet was unable too. Worst still, he saw the battle between Garou and the King. He has faced him many times over, but this one wasn't the same. Garou didn't want Bad to suffer or be hurt because of the Shadow King. His attempt to merely hit vital areas to stop the arms and legs from moving were strong, yet not good enough. The King felt no ill effect from the blows, he also recovered rather instantly too. "_Your healing ability is second to none dear boy_!" the King said. "_I cannot wait to add your friends to my legions… Oh… what's that?_"

The smell wafted over Bad's nose too, despite picking up the scent of all of his friend's bleeding, this one stood out the most. Delicate, sweet and innocent… Zenko! The Shadow King happened to have turned. Zenko skimmed her knees and was at the mercy of the demon lingering over her. He then picked up the scent of her tears, his heart… began to beat louder for her.

"Zenko….ZEEEEENNNNKKKOOOO!" Bad shouted.

Renewed strength, he found his power and broke his arm free, somehow he managed to use the King's authority and wrench away all the demons from his fallen friends and his sister.

"_INSOLENT BRAT_!" From there, the fight was on!

His sister is sad because of him, she's hurt because of him… she bleeds… because he didn't protect her. "I'M COMING SIS, BIG BROTHER BAT IS COMING!" Bad screamed.

The King's arm suddenly came down as he tried to suppress Bad into his void of a body, but he refused to go down. "Not this time you son of a bitch!" He fought harder and harder, it was then, he also felt himself getting help.

Bad could feel his body surging with strength, the shadows forcefully taken from this world were leaving the King and flowing into him. "Our strength is your strength now!" he heard the voice of Jima. "Keep your word to us!"

Stronger, he grew stronger. Perhaps this was also part of the power he got from Garou, he has been watching the King such up the shadows with ease, did he learn and adapt to do the same?

It didn't matter, Bad was growing, and the King couldn't keep him contained any longer.

It was then he felt himself bursting out of the King's essence, and back into the human world.

Yet, Bad stared down and saw himself on the ground! "Shit, out of body experience!"

Yet under his feet, he saw a pure white seal of light, there were symbols he had never seen before, the Shadow King glared at him as Pig God's blood suddenly spilt onto it. It turned from white to red. "I bare witness to this contest!" Pig God announced.

Bad was smiling. "Ooo, is this what I think it is?" he asked licking his lips with anticipation. "I get to kick your sorry ass!"

The King laughed. "_You underestimate me boy_!"

"You don't know when to shut the hell up!"

Bad felt much like himself, he swore he still looked like he did before, body or not. But didn't know for certain. Garou watched on with great worry as the blows were exchanged. The Shadow King landed a few strikes, however, Bad was more combat ready. In fact, the fight was one sided! "Oh, this is pathetic even for you! You can't fight since you got no shadows to do it for you! You may have shadow movement, but can't do it unless connect to someone who can! You punkass bitch, your ass is mine!"

Bad continued to throw his fists, at the same time, he felt himself grow stronger with each striking, It got to the point where he just overpowered the Shadow King, who became nothing more than a wisp of smoke.

"That's enough!" Pig God called.

"_What… No, this can't be. I never lose! I'm the Shadow King, the shadows obey me!"_ he protested. "_Legions come forth_!"

Bad paused, no a single shadow appeared. "Ditched…" Bad said proudly. His body was lowered into his misty form, Bad felt himself become whole again, but at the same time, something was different.

He woke with a pounding headache.

The first thing he noticed were his hands that turned black. "Shit, Halloween already?... My costume sucks!" he said aloud.

Despite it all, he remembered there was still a war going on. His friend were hurt but there were many more enemies to fight. "_Bad!_" he heard a voice called.

"Huh?"

"_We will fight with you!_"

"Say what?"

"_Lift your arms, focus on the darkness under your feet, call to us, call to the shadows to aid you!_"

"Uh… okay!"

He did just that, but never said anything aloud. When the shadows emerged, Garou froze as he turned to Pig God with worry.

What was he so worried about?

Bad turned and saw the biggest, meanest dragon he had ever seen. "HOLY SHIT, GAROU THERE ARE FUCKING DRAGONS IN THIS THING!"

"What are your orders?" Jima asked.

Bad smirked as he stared down Garou's mother. "Return the favor she has given you. Go nuts."

There was no escape, the shadows went forth at full speed and intended on ending the war. Bad however first turned to Zenko. He rushed to her and scooped his sister from the ground.

"Oh little sis… I'm so sorry!" he wept. "Big brother did you wrong… big brother will never do this again to you!"

"Wait… BAD!?" she asked in amazement.

"Who else?" he said with tears in his eyes. "Oh sis. I am so sorry!" But her arms wrapped around his neck, she hugged him full heartedly.

"You're back!" she said with tears. "You beat it!"

"Yeah, that asshole won't be coming by again…" he paused. "Our friends our hurt…"

He began to think. It was dark enough, maybe… His hands cast over the ground enough that he got everyone in this darkness he summoned. "Stay here until we can get you help. I won't hurt you I swear," he announced. Zenko froze as she was eased in and vanished into the darkness with everyone else. With his friends and sister safe, he turned and saw the battlefield was rather messed up. "Shadows are rather strong aren't they?" he muttered.

He felt another pair of arms around him. "You fucking idiot!" Garou cried. "What the hell were you thinking!"

Bad froze. "Oh… that thinking… I thought I had three days to prepare!"

POW

OOF!

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again you asshole!"

Despite how happy he was to have him back, Garou made sure he didn't hold back on the punch. Bad was nearly brought to his knees on that but, but he rightfully deserved it. As he regained his breath, he looked out over the front line. "Can't let these guys have all the fun… let's finish this!"

Garou cracked his knuckles in agreement. "The hunt is on!"

#

Amai couldn't understand it.

The moment the seal appeared, two shadows went to war within it. "Mother… what's happening?" he asked.

A sneer came over her lip. "It appears the Shadow King has been challenged. That mortal was underestimated… you told me he was a weak minded fool!"

"HE IS!" Amai protested. "All he cares about is bashing something to death, he has no strategy or ability to plan for war like this!"

"It matters not. We need to regroup the demons and have them finish off Garou's legions once and for all. I will have to break my word to the king, but we need absolute victory!"

She turned to her legions. "FORWARD!" she ordered.

But no one moved.

"Mother…" said one of the brothers whispered meekly. "We cannot interfere. That is the seal of the gods is it not?"

She growled lowly. "Don't interfere with the duel, merely kill those around it!" she ordered.

"Mother, he's right," Amai said. "Any time a duel within the god seal occurs, all battles are to stop until it is resolved. Father taught me that."

"Then listen to your mother, kill Garou's friends before they have a chance to escape! The gods play no role in our war here!"

Yet as quickly as the duel started, a victor was made. She watched in horror as the shadow essences that lost was vacuumed up into Pig God and digested. But then, who won?

The forms that each combat too was so no one would know for certain who was what, no favoritism either on behalf of the gods either. Yet, when the one who came too in the mortal body began to act strangely, she knew.

"Damn it all." She cursed.

"Mother…" Amai whispered.

"The Shadow King… what the actual hell!"

The mortal called upon the shadows that were once bounded to the king, a sick grin came over the face of the human Metal Bat as she heard his words. "Return the favor she has given you. Go nuts!"

"AT THE READY! ARM YOURSELVES!" she called.

Yet, the only ones who remained were her vampires. The demons quickly fled and abandoned the war. "Stupid demons… My sons, with me! Retreat for now!"

Amai fell back as a wave of darkness began to sweep over the field, he watched the vampire guard get demolished, not only that, the fleeing demons weren't escaping either. The dragons that were in the possession of the king flew overhead and made certain the demons never saw warfare again. They were trapped in the middle of it all. Amai went over in his mind what to do next, how to go about victory. "We need to take out the mortal, then we take out Garou!" he announced. "Mother, it's the…" he turned to face her, but froze.

He saw his brother all lying dead at her feet. Looking up, he watched with horror as she cleared away a small bit of blood from her lips. "Mother…" he whispered.

"Don't act so surprised Amai, sacrifices must be made." She said in a callous tone.

"They… they were the last of my brothers… wh…why are you doing this? Mother…"

She gave but a coy grin to Amai. "You were so eager to please me. So blinded by your love for me that you couldn't see what was really happening around you. Garou did…" she said in a spiteful tone.

If his heart still had a pulse, he would have felt it jolt by now. "You mean… he didn't kill father for the sake of power?"

"No you fool. I wanted his power, and I nearly got it if it had not been for him. Now, offer your blood to me… give me a fighting chance against him. Your sacrifice and that of your brothers, won't be in vain!"

Amai tried to run, yet he felt her claw sliced through his armor with ease and cut into the flesh. From there, the blood began to flow and she was quick to summon it to her mouth…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

BASH

Demona was stuck down, her bloodline cut off as Amai fell to the side. Still alive but unable to move, he couldn't utter a word. However staring down at him was Garou and he appeared concerned, despite the hell he had put him through. But his focus shifted swiftly to his mother. He waited for her to get back on her feet, yet his bloodlust was getting the better of him. "Too long… FAR TOO LONG I have waited for this… mother!"

Garou stood mere feet before her. His eyes bore a wild look, as he appeared more beast than man. She glared at him with disgust as she picked herself from the ground. However, Garou's anger only grew as he saw the bodies of his brothers. All that remained of his family lay dead or near death. "You greedy bitch…"

She only smiled, his strike wasn't that strong by the looks of it, Garou was disappointed, did he hold himself back? No, he lost a lot of blood tonight as well. The Shadow King made certain of it. He didn't even take into consideration time to feed off of Bad. He wanted to end this fast.

"Garou… you should know better than the strike your own mother!" she laughed. "Such a shame, you are nowhere near the same power level your father was. After all, he drained villages dry in single nights. You do realize that was the source of his strength, correct? All those people and whatever they were capable of, added to his own!" she said. "You are no plague!"

"Fine by me" he said in a seething tone. "All this time, you wanted nothing than death. Our family were nothing but pawns, waiting to die at the right moment so you could be strong enough to kill father and take his strength for himself!"

Her smile grew. "Indeed. The Crimson Plague was revered among all vampires, his power absolute, and once I have it. All the creatures of the night will bow to me!"

"Fat chance ya bitch!" came the voice of Bad.

"Bad… get Amai out please"

"What? You want to save this asshole?"

"He's the last of my family… I will judge him when this is over between my mother and I!" he protested.

Bad sighed and nodded. But first thing's first. Garou watched from the corner of his eye as Bad tore off the rest of his shirt and offered his arm. "One time offer, take it now or regret it!"

Amai was hesitant, but then, his fangs pierced Bad's arm. He took merely two mouthfuls before his body convulsed and trembled. "Whoa what the hell!"

He screamed aloud in pain, the veins began to appear all over his body until they receded once more. Yet, something else occurred.

Garou himself even heard it.

His heart… was beating.

Demona froze. "What did you do to him?"

"Dunno," Bad said, "Don't matter anyway." He was careful when lifting Amai to drink, yet once he passed out. Bad dropped his careless to the ground. He appeared rather confused though. Bad kept peering behind himself as Garou stood ready to battle. His mother however withdrew silver long swords! Each tainted with the same poison she used on his father.

"Enough! YOU ARE DEAD!" Demona yelled.

The swords were pointed right at his stomach and heart. Garou found she moved too fast to be seen, and the strike would be too hard to stop! He braced himself for the worst!

Yet when the sword struck, they did indeed hit something… just not him.

They came within inches of his vitals, however something else took the brunt of the strike.

Garou froze.

A massive shadow came before him, saving his life and trapping the swords in its body. He could hear his mother struggling, trying to break them out, but they refused to budge the least bit.

The shadow itself was familiar… very familiar to Garou.

It had been hundreds… no just over a thousand years since he had seen such a figure. It turned its head far enough to reveal its eyes. Garou knew them in an instant.

"Father…" he whispered.

He threw away Garou's mother and stood defiantly between them. She shook her head to it all. "I should have known that old fool would take your shadow… he wouldn't waste an opportunity like that" she growled.

Bad slowly stood up, abandoning Amai on the ground when he approached Garou with caution. "Uh… are we good here? Is that really your old man?" he whispered.

A chuckle escaped from the shadow Crimson Plague. "_You found one…_"

Garou was doing everything he could to hold back his tears. "I'm… not nearly as strong as you, father…"

"_No, you have surpassed me. What good is power when all you reap is death?"_ he questioned.

"Enough of this, you cannot interfere!" Demona yelled. "This is between your no good child and me!"

"FAMILY FEUD!" shouted Saitama from the sidelines. "HE MAYBE DEAD, BUT HE IS STILL FAMILY, HE CAN INTERFERE. IN FACT, HE CAN ALSO CHOOSE SIDES!"

The rules were absolute. Despite this shadow thinking independently, it is capable of choosing a side. It was quite obvious as to which! But first, he turned to Amai. Garou watched as his father leaned down and said. "_You paid the price for obeying her every whim, believing her every word. Do not waste your second chance_" He then turned to Garou. "_I have much to answer for, and I accept what punishment will occur, but perhaps, this action alone will prove my sincerity…_"

"Father, what do you…" before Garou could ask, he grabbed hold of his mother. Demona struggled in the arms of the Crimson Plague, when he suddenly turned and made a rush towards Pig God!

"WAIT, FATHER NNNNOOO!" Garou shouted.

Yet it appeared his mind was made up. Pig God looked to have understood the action and opened his mouth. Without hesitation he swallowed the two whole. Garou froze and looked away as he heard the ungodly grumble come from the stomach of the S Class hero.

"Goddamn, your family is nuts!" Bad announced.

It was over.

With a sigh, Garou watched as the blood moon moved on, the moonlight returned, and evidence of the war went along with it. They returned to the empty streets of City Z, Garou turned to Bad and smiled. "It's over… we don't have to fear anything anymore!" he said.

"Yeah, well what do we do about them?" he asked and pointed behind him.

#

Garou turned and stared upon the legion of shadows lingering about. Bad smiled as he approached them fearlessly. "You did AWESOME!" he announced. "Now that the king is dead, you are free to do whatever!"

Confusion came over them, they peered to one another oddly, did they not understand him? Bad froze as he came a little closer. "You guys understand me? Or do you really need more direction than that?"

He turned to Garou, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno if I didn't make myself clear on this, you got me right?" yet Garou was just as confused as the shadows by the looks of it! Bad turned back around. "GO HOME!" he shouted. "Move on! Do whatever the hell you want! Stay if you even wanna do that, I don't care. The Shadow King is dead, he doesn't control you no more!"

Jima suddenly came forward. "You say we can do as we wished? Including staying if it is desired?"

Bad smiled. "Man, I made a promise to ya. I keep my word, so you are free from the Shadow King. I can't bring you back to life, but you are not longer bounded to him no more. You can pass on peacefully now."

"Bad…" Garou said with great uncertainty in his voice. "Since when the hell do you speak shadow?"

"Huh?" Bad said in confusion. He glared at Garou, he wasn't speaking another language, it's was the way he always talked! "Jima was one of the offerings for the Shadow King, I know this guy. He was trapped along with the others and me. I promised to help them however I could. With the King dead, they are free, aren't they?"

Garou nodded his head to it all. "I suppose they are…"

"Great!" Bad turned back to the masses. "It was a pleasure guys, thanks again for your help, I got to get going… where did I put everyone? I mean I saw them get swallowed up by darkness, they needed medical help…" Bad muttered.

"Heroes Association." Came the voice of Pig God.

Bad turned and found him approaching them. "They are there now, we are fortunate that they were speared fatal injuries. All are being treated, and we should go there now to check on them."

Bad nodded, yet as he turned around, the shadows he was speaking to already vanished without a trace. "At least that's solved."

"We better get there fast… and tend to him…" Garou said as he glared down at Amai. He was passed out, yet, he couldn't help but sense something different about his brother. Turning to Saitama who still lingered back. "You coming too?"

He gently refused. "Why, I live like three blocks from here. I'm going home, just send Genos back when he is repaired."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was carnage.

He remembered it all as the legion that was supposed to be the weaker demons were truly the high demons in disguise. It was their plan all along. Make the weaker ones appear like the powerful and those who are really powerful look weak so they wouldn't be taken seriously.

He should have accounted for that. He should have known better. But he let his guard down.

Snek watched as his friends were cut down, despite their best efforts, they were stabbed, sliced and wounded nearly to the point of death. It wasn't like demons to hold back, but then, he remembered the Shadow King was still involved. He must have seen the potential before him and sought out these humans as worthy warriors for his legions.

He did everything he could, what little remained of the Hydra venom was working its way out. Despite having three heads, they were hacked off one by one. Snek couldn't regenerate them, and his body slowly came out of the venom's effects. His scales grew stronger as his body also expanded, yet now he was losing that. Still, he had to fight.

"GET ZENKO OUT OF HERE!" he shouted to the swordsmen.

But they had their hands full.

Their mortal bodies were getting damaged. They were struggling to keep Bad's sister safe. She grew so desperate she even took out the dagger Snek trained her to use. But it would be no good against a demon.

"GAH!"

Snek felt it. A sword punched through his stomach as the demon smirked to its strike. Others came and slashed at his arms and down his body! They tore through his armour as he fell to the ground as the blood flowed out of him. "No… not like this…" he whispered.

His eyes grew heavy, but as they did, there was something wrong with the Shadow King, Snek swore he saw a human face pushing up through his chest, trying to break free! "Bad?" he whispered as he passed out.

#

He snapped out of bed.

Snek gasped as he checked himself over. The wounds… were healed. His stomach was no longer ripped open. Looking about, he found himself at the Heroes Association. Everyone who fought along side Garou were here as well. They jumped as he did, sitting up and gasping the areas where they were harmed. But no one was wounded.

Slowly, Snek eased himself off the bed he laid in. How were they all in the same room on a bed? "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

Those who woke nodded. Others were slowly coming too. Before he could check the others, there was a small portion of the room left bare. Yet as he approached, a ring of black fire came out of nowhere! It erupted and then vanished as quickly as it stared. But in its wake, Pig God, Garou and Metal Bat stood! "Whoa… that beats taking the bus!" Bad announced.

"BIG BRO!"

Zenko came running. Bad was quick to scoop her up and hold her as tightly as he could. But, Snek couldn't overlook his appearance. He still appeared to be possessed by the Shadow King. "Bad…" he asked with great caution.

"Oh hey! Sorry about before… I got possessed… But I'm good now!"

"You still look possessed." Snek said.

Bad stared at his hands. "Probably leftover energy that has to get out of my system. No biggie." He said, but he looked about the room. "How is everyone?" he asked with great concern.

"Don't know, I just woke up myself. But, I'm oddly healed. In fact, everyone is. I was nearly gutted. That would have been at least a two month recovery, but, it appears I took no damage at all!"

"Strange" muttered Garou.

They went around the room, checking the injured, but found all the same thing. Those who were harmed have been healed. Even Genos who was pulled apart by three great demons! Tatsumaki was still on the mends from the esper poison, but Pig God determined she will be just fine after some rest. Snek sighed aloud as he was grateful that no one was killed. It was truly a miracle in itself.

"Thank God everyone is okay, the last thing I would want to see are good friends dying…" he said.

Snek however paused as they came to the last bed. He hissed at him yet turned to Garou. "What the hell is this?" he demanded. Yet Snek paused as he heard something. He has been observing Garou's family for years, generations even. Yet besides Garou himself, this is the first time he has heard a heartbeat in a vampire!

"Pig God…"

"I am going to be keeping an eye on this as well." He said.

Zenko gave out a yawn as she tucked herself into Bad's shoulder. "Hey… is it cool if we head out?" he asked.

Pig God nodded. "We will meet back here in three days. Take some time to rest and recover." He said.

"Let's get the hell out of here Garou, I am sick of this shit and want a break!" Bad stated.

There was a look of concern on the face of Garou as the three left. Snek could feel it, yet turned to Pig God. "Is that really Bad?" he questioned.

A smile came over the large Hero. "Without a doubt."

"Then why hasn't he changed back yet?"

The smile vanished as Pig God said. "That's why I am giving them three days. In that time we will know for certain."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They crossed the threshold. Garou found the couch and collapsed into it. Bad kicked off his boots but was quick to get his sister to bed before joining the human monster in the living room. Bat took a seat right in front of the couch on the floor. Garou was face down in the couch cushions, appearing dead to the world.

"That was a hell of a ride… I ain't getting on it again!" Bad warned.

A muffled 'agreed' came from the couch. Garou slowly rolled himself over as he went oddly still and silent. "It's done… isn't it?" he whispered. "My mother is defeated, the only brother I have left is Amai…"

"Sorry it had to be him, I am sure you had others you would have wanted to spare…"

"Honestly, they only get worst from him. But if we didn't save him, the world would know something happened, the death of an idol isn't easily forgotten or swept under the rug." Garou slowly sat himself up. Bad was worried since he was never this quite. "I got to see my father one last time… thanks to you. I never knew the Shadow King took his shadow…"

"Yeah, well he wouldn't shut up about me letting him out." Bad said as he took a seat. "Oh right…" he leaned in and offered his shoulder. "You need something, drink"

Garou however waved off the offering. "Not in the mood…"

This took Bad by surprise. "You have been slashed at, lost blood, beaten and you say no to this!?"

Garou smirked. "Didn't think you liked getting bit so much."

"Shut the fuck up and drink!" Bad scolded.

He wasn't going to win. Garou leaned over and sunk his fangs into his shoulder. However, something was off. He took one mouthful before pulling away.

"Whoa, what! You okay?"

Garou tasted the blood and found the flavor has drastically altered. He gulped it down but it was far thicker than what he was use to. In fact, that one mouthful satisfied him! "Your flavor… it's changed again… it's far richer than before."

"Huh. Maybe it's the adrenaline…" Bad said. But then his eyes drifted down to his hands. That darkness in them still hasn't vanished. "When the hell is this going to go away? I mean…" he then reached up and felt around his eyes, the thick black veins that bulged were worth of Amai Mask! Yet he shook his head to it all. "Shit man, I must look creepy!"

"It's more bearable knowing it's you and not the Shadow King." Garou confessed. "Even when he used your voice, I could tell it wasn't you. There was such a slimy tone to it…" he shuttered at the thought.

"So what happens now? The king is dead… do we got to worry about his replacement?" Bad asked.

"Let's not think about this now. Besides, if I remember correctly from Snek, the council deals with that now." He yawned aloud. "I want to sleep for the next forty or so years…"

"I'll be fine with two," snickered Bad. They were about to venture off to their own rooms when Bad paused. "Hey… after tonight… I don't mind if you want to share a room with me…"

Garou grinned. "I may not wait a full night!" he said with a smirk. "But I may make an exception… I'm beat. Night…" the two went to their own beds. Bad flopped down on his and felt the Metal Bat he kept under the pillow still there.

"Son of a bitch never took it with him. I always carry that with me!" But now wasn't the time to deal with it. Bad got out of his pants and switched to his PJ bottoms. With that, he flopped into bed and was quick to close his eyes.

His body sunk into the mattress, but for some reason, he felt his body continuing to drift deeper and deeper into it…

#

He woke with his back hitting something cold. Really cold!

Bad snapped up, as he no longer found himself in his room, instead, he sat on an old looking floor surrounded by the shadows who helped him when he called. "Uh… hey…" he said with great uncertainty.

Bad slowly picked himself up. He saw nothing but gloom at first, until glowing eyes began to peer out of the darkness. That only grew all around him as more and more shadows gathered and appeared! Yet as he stood and turned, they bowed before him! "What the hell is going on?" Bad demanded. "Where am I!"

"The shadow realm." Said Jima. "And you are here for it is your domain."

"Eh?"

He slowly stood and explained. "The death of the Shadow King has occurred, and under normal circumstances, a new one is decided among…"

"ENOUGH!"

Jima fell silent, his head quickly lowered submissively as the council came forward. Bad sneered, these asshole were the ones scouting him no less. Once they saw him with Garou and Snek, they put plans into motion.

"Oh great one, do not let these fools speak to you, they are mere puppets to your whim!" One council spoke. "We will guide you through the process. The King has been killed, the next in line rises to power, HOWEVER, due to the circumstances… the new king… is you."

Bad stick his finger in his ear, clearing out anything that could be blocking it. "Say what? Me? Nah, I can't be! I mean this power is leaving my body, so I ain't going to be here for much longer."

"It won't leave you." Said another. "Your powers are growing as we speak, you have displayed control over it from what has been witnessed and reported. Your potential is great! Which is why we must confirm the details now. And thus we have started your coronations. You have completed half of it already, summoning the shadows on the human realm. Now to complete it, you must consume shadows within the shadow realm to bond the two worlds within you. Your power will come in full after this, you will be just as strong in the human world as you are here."

Bad tried to take it all in, he has to EAT shadows?

'_This has to be a weird ass_ _dream. Who the hell would want me for a King_?' he thought. So with a shrug, he decided to play along and accept.

"We recommend these ones!" they forced forward Jima and the others who were used as offerings for the king. Bad however had another idea if he was going to be doing this.

"Let me get this straight, my word is law here?" he asked.

"Absolute!" said one.

"No argument, no resistance?"

"None your grace!"

"Good, the sacrifice you want me to take in… it's gonna be you!" he said without hesitation.

The council froze, even the other shadows appeared surprised to his announcement. "Did I stutter here? I said if I am going to be doing this, the shadows I am going to be munching on… are you!"

"Wait… your highness."

"Is the council resisting its King?" Jima asked. "For it was just decreed by you, no less, that the King's word is absolute!"

The six council members appeared to be trembling, shaking their heads to his decree. "But… My king… You need council! You need us!"

"Nah, I was thinking of a shake up anyways. Jima. Wanna be on my council? You've given me great advice so far!" The serpent was stunned yet nodded.

"If I may, I will put together a fine assembly to you! We will change up the various shadows so you have a better perspective and understanding to those who serve you" Jima said.

"Sure, what the hell, do that!" Then his sights turned to the former members. "You set me up, you made certain Snek came here with Garou and me to scope me out as a vessel didn't you?" he demanded. "Garou's mother tipped you off as well… You've been watching me BEFORE this even happened!" One was about to speak but was cut off. "Save it!" he snapped. "Submit now!"

Suddenly they fell forward bowing to him. Yet Bad could tell this wasn't their doing, this was his power. It truly was absolute. He turned to Jima. "Do you know how the hell I go about doing this?" he asked.

"I have read of it, you bite into the shadow, and from there you merely intake it…"

"So slurp them like spaghetti… got it." He smirked. '_Besides this is probably just a weird ass dream anyway, I'm too tired to be this awake in another world_!' Bad reach out and grabbed the first council member. He felt his fangs sink into the mist but then felt it pull. He slurped up the smoke and felt it enter and fill his stomach rather well! Yet instantly, he wanted more…

#

Six council men, gone in five minutes!

Bad licked his lips as he savoured the sensation. '_For a dream, that ain't half bad, I could taste them!'_ he thought. Turning to the rest, they bowed before him once more.

"Hail King of the Shadows, even Death welcomes you with open arms!" they called.

"Yeah, that needs work…" Bad said.

#

Snap!

Bad sat up in bed. The sun shined in his room as he cleared the sweat off his brow. "Dream… it was a dream… right?" he said to himself.

Slowly he got up and went to the bathroom. He was getting ready to brush his teeth, yet as he looked into the mirror, he saw that creepy look on his face. Black eyes with a blue retina, thick black veins and jagged teeth!

"AHH!" he said and stumbled back and away, he hit the ground but regained himself. A few slaps to the face should do it, but then, he remembered his hands. He looked to them, and was relieved. They were normal!

"Oh thank God!" he said. Regaining his composure, he checked the mirror once more. It was his normal looking face, he smiled and found his teeth were back to normal as well. "Stigma in my eyes, yeah, that's it…" he said to himself.

He got ready for the day and got his hair slicked up and back to the way it should be. Venturing to the kitchen, he found breakfast already at the table! "Huh… did Garou…" he thought. But then Garou woke up, stretching himself out and yawning aloud.

"Hey…" he said in a sleepy tone.

"Dude, if you are still tired, go back to bed!"

Garou glared at him. "How the hell are you not tired?" he demanded.

Bad shrugged his shoulders as he sat down to eat. The pancakes were perfect, yet tasted very familiar. 'He didn't… did he?' Bad wondered.

Garou took began to partake in the food, yet paused to the taste as well. "These aren't the usual ones you make… or the recipe I use…"

"No… I didn't make breakfast either"

"Someone thanking you perhaps? I don't spell any poison… not that it would work unless it's the exceptional rare kind…"

Bad shook his head but continued to eat, he was oddly hungry this morning.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bad allowed Zenko to stay home from school today.

She has been through a lot and the last thing he wants is for her to be thinking about it all during class. No, she needs to rest and recover like Garou and himself. Instead, today was going to be a fun day. They will go out to the mall, get her a new outfit and maybe other clothing for Garou to wear, that martial art uniform is getting annoying for him to see day in and out! Then they will go out for lunch, and then get ice cream!

It was going to be a carefree day.

The mall was nice and quite. Bad took a deep breath and smiled. "I feel like the weight of the world is off my shoulders!" he said proudly.

Garou nodded. "I feel so different than yesterday."

Bad paused. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders, Garou normally was a brooding type of person, yet there appeared to be a lightness to him. He was smiling for once, he hasn't asked for a drink of blood since yesterday. And the fact he got him into a mall was another!

Garou HATES shopping.

"Well, as long as it's nothing serious…" Bad said offhandedly.

They were just about in the heart of the mall when suddenly, panels of glass began to shatter! Bad was quick to cover Zenko as monsters began to infiltrate the mall! "You want this or want me to handle it?" Garou asked.

Bad however was grinning. "I want to bash something, I didn't get a chance to use my bat during the war!" he said.

"Right, Zenko, we're getting ice cream early" Garou picked her up and went with the flow of the crowd. Bad began to approach the monsters, smiling a wicked grin. He swore a chill went down his spine in excitement.

Yet as he got closer, the small legion of monsters froze. They began to tremble. "What the hell… what is he!?"

Bad paused. "You know damn well who I am! S Class Hero Metal Bat you assholes!" he snapped.

Yet the closer he got, the more fearful they became. "Wha… what is that… behind you… what is that!" one monster demanded.

Many fell weak in the knees, they fell to the ground but couldn't bear to move themselves off the ground. "Screw this" Bad began to make his move.

SMASH

BASH

CLASH

SNAP!

They were dead.

The monster threat was done and over with. Bad paused as he found it was over far too soon. "Huh? What the hell, this should have at least taken a few hours at least…"

He called it in.

"Yeah there was that monster threat… took care of it." He said.

"Oh… really? That was a pack of them, all tiger threats…" the associate said. "Where were they? We lost track of them."

"Mall, I happened to be at, anyways they are dead, you may want a clean up crew here soon…" Bad turned but froze. "Uh… cancel the monster clean up crew…"

"Huh? Why?"

"They… disappeared… I swear I killed them! But… weird…"

"Okay Bad, we will send a crew to look over the scene."

"Thanks," he hung up shortly after but scratched his head in confusion. He knows they are dead. After all, he took the head off of all of them! But still, where the hell did the bodies go?

#

That wouldn't be the only incident.

On the way home there was a massive one threatening the cities. Yet as Bad approached, the monster stopped its rampage, and began to run in terror the other way! Garou barely got Zenko off the ground when he witnessed that as well. "What the actual hell?" he said.

Bad nodded. "Happened back at the mall too, the monsters were terrified"

"Of you!?" Zenko asked. "But you're Metal Bat! S Class, of course they would be terrified of you!" she said.

Bad however disagreed. "There is something more to this than that," he said. "I think we ain't going to have a peaceful three days rest to say the least…" suddenly, he phone went off. "Bad here"

"Metal Bat, by order of the Heroes Association, we are requesting you refrain from hero duties until farther notice. You are to be taking a break, we wish to ensure you are!" the associate said.

"If you need me, you will call right!" he demanded.

"Of course, or just send Garou in your place. But for now, take it easy, we got this."

"Alright…" he said reluctantly. He hung up shortly after and sighed. "No hero duties for me until my break is over."

Garou nodded to the notion. "You have been through hell, a break is called for." He insisted.

"Yeah, I guess…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Three days trickled by.

All Bad could really do was sit, watch TV and sleep for the most part… and eat. Although he will admit, his once monstrous appetite has diminished greatly since the war. He was eating regular portions now, it also helps that Garou only drinks once a week instead of every few days. That was a little concerning to him too. Was Garou purposely holding back? Each day he would make certain, yet each time he asked, he as politely turned down. "I don't feel as thirsty anymore." Garou said. "I don't know if this is right… Also I take one mouthful and I'm done. The craving is gone instantly."

"I ain't going to complain…" Bad said offhandedly, but there was something defiantly fishy about all of this

#

At the Heroes Association.

Snek had filled up three books of notes already.

He detailed the battle, the ways the Hydra venom effects him and how long it lasted, the seal of the gods, the effects of the blood moon and the Shadow King. Yet, the most perplexing case of them all was sitting across from him.

Amai Mask.

Ever since the war ended, he hasn't quite been the same. "Any change?" Snek asked as he was taking his daily notes.

Amai meekly shook his head.

"Have you fed?"

Once more he shook his head no.

"Do you have urges to feed? You suffered from a lot of blood loss…"

"No," he whispered. "I lost all urge to feed."

This was interesting and yet perplexing at the same time. Ever since the war ended, Amai has not expressed any interest in feeding, normally he would seek out a young girl, drain her life and her youth to maintain his own perfect appearance. His mother took a lot out of him, so naturally he would feed to replenish. Yet hasn't done so once! "When was the last time you fed?"

Amai sneered. "Since Bad…"

"What?" Snek demanded.

"Since Bad allowed me to drink from him!" he said louder and in a stronger disgruntled tone. "Bad allowed me to feed from him after the loss of blood I endured from my mother!"

Snek began to write everything down. However, this was concerning. "How… could this be… Bad's blood should only affect Garou being his match. How could it have done this for you? Not to mention, it started your heart."

Amai's hand gently came over the left side of his chest, he kept doing this every so often, feeling his own heart beating within. "He… tasted different." Amai said. "I have killed more than my fair share of Garou's matches, but this tasted far different. It was thick, like syrup in a sense. I only took one mouthful from him when my body jolted…"

Snek feverishly wrote everything down, as Amai continued that after his body jolted, his heart began to beat again. "Then, I passed out after father spoke to me… Well, father's shadow…"

"The Shadow King had the shadow of the Plague within his power huh?" muttered Snek. "That could only be obtained after his death, it also explains why he couldn't take Garou's, will power was too strong." Snek muttered as he wrote it all in the book.

"Snek… Bad isn't the same man he once was." Amai said. "Nor am I the same as I once was… I have a heart beat and lost all urge to feed. What has he become?"

He closed his book. Snek sighed aloud as he said. "Well, that's what I have to find out!" Snek left the room with his books in hand, yet as he got down the hall, Pig God stopped him once more.

"We need to speak of this." He said.

Snek nodded as he followed Pig God to his special chambers. One cannot access this unless invited by the hero himself. It is where he brought Bad to converse with the Shadow King personally.

As Snek entered the room, his human form vanished and was rendered back into his Naga state. He slipped into the room and coiled respectfully before Pig God. "What is this about?" he asked.

"It appears things went well… however, an incident has occurred that I did not take into factor."

Snek pulled out a notebook and stood at the ready for notes. "Such as?"

A smile broke on the face of this strange god. "I knew Bad would fight and win his body back, however, I didn't know the extent of his own strength. He must have learned adaptability from Garou himself, after observing the King first hand, he learned how to absorb shadows. In doing so, when he fought for his body, he took power out of the Shadow King with each strike and into himself…"

Snek wrote everything down, word for word. "The king's death usually results in the council seeking a new King among themselves… is this the case?" he asked.

"No,"

The news made his pen freeze. "No?" he asked. "Then…"

"Which is why we have waited the three days, but it is no longer needed. Reports came in, Bad has gone to confront the monsters, however the monsters themselves have been running away in fear of him. When he is victorious, the monster body vanishes… accidently consumed by Bad."

His hand trembled now. "You mean…"

"Bad is the new King of the Shadows." Pig God said. "It also explains why Amai has been rendered relatively human. He maintains his strength from his vampire form, he experiences his veins when summoning his greater strength, yet, he has a heartbeat and no longer feeds from the innocent. Amai Mask is no longer a vampire."

"This… this is impossible!" Snek announced. "How…"

"It is how everyone was healed from battle. You recall the greeting to the King? Even Death welcomes you with open arms… the power of the shadows comes from death itself." He explained. "The shadows can bring about many things, yet when in their element, depending on one who controls them, various things can happen. Death or even life."

Snek dropped his book and pen in disbelief. How the hell does he explain this in his notes? "What do we do?" he asked.

"Simple, we observe Bad, see how he handles this power and strength and go from there. If anything, we may have saved ourselves from entering another war, yet at the same time, the consequences for this… I am not to certain of. I maybe reprimanded for this. I had no intention of assisting the rise of a new Shadow King, yet it has happened under my watch, in my seal."

He nodded his head in understanding, if a god interferes with event like that, it can be server to say the least. It has changed the balance of power that is suppose to happen naturally, yet since he had a direct hand in the event…

"Would it be bad for you?" Snek asked with worry.

Pig God smiled. "Not really, it depends on how the other gods view it. I don't act out brashly and they know I don't mean to interfere with the affairs of the world in such a manner. I will not brush this off lightly either, I made a great mistake and I will accept my punishment. However, the outcome is what will decide that to say the least. It will all depend on what Bad does next."

Snek nodded as he then smirked. "Knowing him, he has no idea does he?" he said and chuckled.

Pig God snickered as well. "I think he is going to chalk what he recently experience to a bad dream… we will call him in tomorrow and speak about the event… I certainly hopes he understands…"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Snek was there to greet them.

It was rather odd in Garou's mind, normally Snek would be in the middle of something important than to wait outside for them, he likes to keep busy after all. However, Garou shrugged it off as they approached the entrance of the Heroes Association. "Hey snake man, still feeling okay?" Bad asked.

"Yeah, fine actually, everyone else is good too. Let's get inside and talk okay?"

It was about damn time they talked about this. Garou has sensed great and drastic change in Bad just in the three days they have been away. His blood for one thing, the fact that monsters flee in terror is another. There's also the mystery of who has been making their meals every morning and dinner at night. There's no scent to follow and yet somehow meals are prepared and ready the moment they step through the door.

Garou shook his head to it all as they wondered the halls. Bad was cheery as usual, saying hi to everyone, making sure those who fought were indeed okay and no longer hurt. It was then Garou sensed him.

He paused in the middle of the hall and saw him seated in the cafeteria drinking a tea of all things. Curiosity got the better of him, "Hey, I'm going over here for a moment." Garou said.

"Sure thing man, Snek wanted to talk to me about something alone anyways." Bad called.

The two left as Garou entered the cafeteria.

He didn't try and hide his presence, and yet, Amai appeared nearly oblivious to it. "Amai…" Garou said.

He jumped a little. His heart raced as he settled himself down. "My God, is that how that happens!?" he asked with amazement. "No wonder humans were so easy to scare…"

Garou took a seat and yet didn't say anything at first, he kept looking at his brother oddly, squinting and trying to make sense of him. "You're… not a vampire anymore, are you?" he whispered.

A coy grin came over Amai, as he shook his head. "No, I'm not." He said. "Strange, I never thought such a thing could happen to me, and yet… here we are"

"What are you going to do next? Do you still want revenge against me?"

He waved it off. "What could I possibly do to you now?" he asked. "Garou your strength is ten times my own right now. Hell, even Bad is more powerful than I am… he's stronger than you too…" he said muttering the last part. However Garou picked up on all of it.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "What do you know?"

Amai's cocky grin returned to his lips as he took his time sipping his tea. When he placed the cup down, he gave a gentle laugh. "Snek has been writing notes like crazy and he wrote new ones after his meeting with Pig God shortly after he spoke with me. I waited until his books were available…"

"You swiped them," muttered Garou. "Damn, I did rub off on you…" as a small grin came to his lips.

"Anyways…" Amai said. "I read his notes and apparently an incident occurred during the war. Do you know how a king is decided among the shadow realm?" he asked. Garou shook his head no. "Apparently, when a king falls, it goes to a vote among the council members as to who takes his place. YET, that changes depending on the circumstances… for example, when a god gets involved and the power of the red moon."

Garou's back was up now. "What does that have to do with anything?" Garou demanded. "Are you playing some sort of game here?"

"None at all, what do I gain from it?" Amai questioned. "No, but from what I read, since a battle between a King took place in a god's seal, the outcome of it determined the next course of events. A king that falls in a duel of a full blood moon, the victor reaps the rewards." He explained and took another sip of his tea. "It should have been obvious, how could someone like Bad summon those shadows to aid him? How could he control them? Why did they listen?" he asked.

Garou felt his heart racing as a lump began to weald in his throat. "Bad…" he whispered.

"Looks like you figured it out. The problem I have is this, despite feeding from him once. How is it that I was rendered human, and for one who drinks from him all the time… isn't?"

#

Snek led Bad down the hall to a meeting room. Once he walked in, he froze at the sight of the S Class sitting before him. "Whoa, no one said it was THAT kind of meeting" he announced.

"Actually, it is… and it's about you," said Silverfang. "You may want to have a seat."

Bad however was getting a terrible feeling, so much so that chill returned. Yet as he began to feel threatened did the whole S Class stand and move back. "BAD CALM DOWN!" demanded Zombieman.

"What?" he asked. But then saw his hands… they turned black! "What! NO!" he jumped out of his seat in shock as he stood with his back to the wall. He tried to settled himself down, deep breaths and yet as he did, the darkness in his hands wouldn't vanish. "What's happening to me!"

"Calm your breaths… you are not in any danger with us. We have no qualms with you, but you need to calm down." Silverfang said gently.

It was then Bad saw the wisps of black mist come off his shoulders, in fact his whole jacket turned to the black smoke and was spreading throughout the room! He was still panicked, yet calmed himself enough to at least settle the tension in the room. He shook his head to it all, holding his head in his hands Bad tried to make sense. "This was suppose to be done and over with. I had a few weird dreams after the war but nothing major… nothing like this… I thought this power was suppose to wear off!"

"Sadly, no," said Snek. "And it was the circumstances of it. It's the reason why Pig God isn't here right now. Bad. What happened during the blood moon was an ancient rule put into play. And the outcome is absolute. You battled the King of the Shadows. You won. Because of that victory, his power went to you. It doesn't help this occurred under a god seal either."

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Bad demanded.

"When a battle takes place and a wager is made, there is not taking it back or breaking the contract." Atomic explained. "Despite the fact neither one of you made a bet, there was a wager involved. Your body. Since that was put up, the Shadow King didn't realize the extent of his bet. You had something to offer. The only thing he had to bet was his power. It became an automatic offering in which he lost."

"So because of that, I'm the Shadow King now?!" he demanded. "What the fuck do I even do!?"

"At least we know it's Bad," muttered Tatsumaki.

"What I am more concerned about is his council. The last ones I spoke to have been pulling the strings for generations among the Shadow Kings…"

Bad suddenly froze.

"So… that WASN'T a dream…" he said aloud.

Snek was concerned as Bad moved himself back to the table and calmed down. "What do you mean, that wasn't a dream?" Snek asked.

Bad was silent at first until he muttered under his breath. "Speak up!" demanded Atomic.

"I ate them…" Bad louder.

The room came to an odd silence. "You what?" asked Snek.

"I… Ate… them." He said slowly. "I thought it was a weird ass dream I was having, they told me to solidify my power I had to summon shadows in the human world and consume them in the shadow realm. They were going to offer the ones I helped liberate from the king, but those asshole were scouting me the moment they laid their eyes on me! So… I ate them instead…"

"Uh… can he do that?" asked Tatsumaki.

"In the shadow realm, the king's word is absolute." Snek explained. "If that's the case, who is the council now? Can you call one up for us?"

"Uh… Maybe?" Bad said. He turned to the shadow under his chair. "Say… Jima, can you help me please?"

He materialized in an instant. Jima stood at his side and gave a gracious bow. "Hey, can you explain what's going on here to everyone… I got no clue"

Jima nodded. "My king has appointed me as council, I am putting together the other members as we speak that represent different species among the shadows. All will be heard and represented properly to the King of course, we answer to him and his requests."

"What he said." Bad announced.

The room froze still, yet Snek nodded. "That's rather mature of you Bad. I'm impressed."

"Huh? What did it say?" asked Flash.

"Jima!" protested Bad. "His name is Jima, be respectful huh!"

Snek laughed a little. "Bad, Jima only speaks shadow when he is like this, not a lot of people understand it. I do fortunately. Jima is putting a new council together for Bad that will represent those under his power." Snek explained. "Jima is very capable and trust worthy… I should know, he is my uncle."

Bad froze. "No fucking way! Why didn't you say something!?" he demanded of Jima.

"Not important at the time, I was to die anyway, it would not have mattered." The shadow explained.

"This just became rather interesting…" said Zombieman. "Weird, yet interesting…"

Jima suddenly stared at Zombieman oddly. "My King, we need a mortal representative for this realm. May I suggest him? He is indifferent to everything and everyone, he has no agenda of his own and speaks rather truthfully."

Bad nodded. "Jima is wondering if Zombieman will be on the council."

He was about to light up his smoke when it dropped out of his mouth. "Wait what?" he demanded. "You going to turn me into one of those?!" he demanded

"Yeah, what!" demanded Snek. "Jima, I should be it!" he protested.

"No, I don't have to turn you Z. Also to answer Snek, Jima got a reason. We already got a Naga; two would appear we are shifting the power right? Nah, I get where he's coming from. You interested, Z? You can make sure I don't get out of line right? Keep me grounded?"

"It is quite an opportunity." Said Silverfang.

"But is it a good choice?" asked Atomic.

"I'll leave it to Zombieman," said Bad. "No pressure, Jima thought you would be a good choice…"

"I don't speak shadow." He said flat out. "So what's the point?"

"My King, if I may?" Jima asked. "It can be taught to him rather quickly."

"Oh… Z, you wanna learn?" Bad asked. "Jima can teach it to you quick!"

"Actually my King, you will teach it to him. Very simple. Stand in his shadow and place your hand on his head."

"That's it?" Bad asked.

"You can teach it that easily?" Snek asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO BLABBERING ABOUT!" Tatsumaki demanded. "It's like you two and the damn shadow are having a private conversation!"

Snek laughed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah… well… apparently we can teach Zombieman how to speak and understand shadow if he wants to, really quick and easy."

"Whatever…" Zombieman announced. "Do what you have to do, it's not like I am going to make much use of this shit…"

Snek gave a nod of approval. Bad stood up and made certain to be stepping into his shadow. From there he placed his hand on his head… then… his aura shifted…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

He needed paper… lots and lots of paper!

Snek began to scramble and write what he could on anything he could find. Napkins were the only thing about and he began to take notes. He watched Bad just placed his hand on Zombieman's head. Then, his aura shifted! Bad's power began to surge as he closed his eyes. Zombieman on the other hand couldn't blink. The room filled with this black smoke until finally his hand was removed. The smoke vanished and Zombieman fell face first into the table.

THUD

"Did you just kill him!" demanded Tatsumaki.

"Uh… I hope not!" Bad said with great worry. "Hey… Z… you okay?"

His head rolled about as he moaned to it all. "Goddamn headache. What the hell did you do?"

"Honestly, I got no idea!" Bad said. He turned to Jima. "Did I do it right?"

He nodded. "He should be able to hear me speak now. Can you hear me correctly?"

Despite his head on the table, Zombieman's eyes widened. "Holy shit…" he said.

"Yep," Snek said as he made note. "It worked."

Slowly he sat back up again. Staring at Jima. "I can hear you… am I speaking shadow now?" Zombieman asked.

"No, we understand you." Flash said. "So if he can do that with Zombieman, can he do that for the rest of us?"

"No," Snek announced. "Your heads would burst. We could do it with him since he has a rapid healing rate, as well if Bad accidently blew his head off he would regrow it."

Tatsumaki appeared disgusted. "Ugh, warn us if that is a possibility!" she demanded.

Bad was still started by this power. "Snek… am I going to be okay?"

"I hope so, but that is going to depend on you. Power drives people into madness to say the least. Yet you got a good heart, not a whole lot in the head but a good, strong heart. You should be fine."

"Thanks?" Bad said offhandedly. "Can I go? I want to sleep this off for a moment…" he paused as he appeared to have ran his tongue over his teeth. "Damn dagger mouth, this is a pain in the ass to have a row of sharp teeth like this!" Bad made his way out, yet Jima remained.

He turned to Zombieman and said. "I will gather you soon for our first meeting," then vanished from sight.

"What did he say?" asked Silverfang.

"Apparently, I got a meeting to go to. Great…"

"Snek, what do you think of the situation?" Atomic asked.

He pondered his words but nodded. "It's an opportunity to say the least, a great change has come upon the Shadow realm. We no longer have to make an offering to a selfish king. As well, I couldn't help but feel there was a hidden agenda to the past Shadow King himself. But, as long as we can help Bad, I think it will all work out."

Atomic sighed. "If it's not one thing it's another… by the way. How come were the only ones who show up to these damn meetings?" he asked.

He had a point. Then again, Snek didn't know if they knew the truth behind Watchdog man, Child Emperor, Drive Knight, Metal Knight and King…

#

Bad stormed out of the room. Frustrated and confused to it all. "Goddamn it… WHY!" he shouted.

"BAD!" he froze as he turned, next thing he knew, Garou was in his arms, bracing him close. "Are you okay? Are you… Oh God it is true!" he said as he saw Bad's eyes.

"I look stupid don't I?"

"No, you just look like before… what happened?"

He sighed aloud. "You're looking at the new King of the Shadows or whatever…"

"That… that's not possible. You killed the old king… and then the council…"

"Red moon rules apparently." Bad said. "Doesn't help our battle took place in a god seal of all things… Garou… what's going to happen to me?" he asked. Bad could feel it in his chest, despite this power and title, there was something about to come down on him hard. Question is, how would he deal with it? "I don't even know what the hell I am! I ain't human, I ain't a vampire… what the hell was the Shadow King to being with!?" he demanded.

Garou shook his head, not even he knew, but he held Bad a little tighter. "It doesn't matter, I'm with you, got it!" he said in a very determined voice.

He did a quick look around, before Bad returned the embrace; tears began to flow as he whispered. "I'm scared man… really scared…"

"It's terrifying, I know. All this strength, this power and not knowing what to do with it, you got one thing going for yourself though… a family to gain strength from."

He nodded to that, but still, what will this do to him and how will it affect Zenko?


End file.
